


La Septième Planète

by FrenchDreamer



Series: Un autre Petit Prince [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not A Real Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchDreamer/pseuds/FrenchDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave et Sebastian en lune de miel dans une île paradisiaque se laissent aller à réaliser de nouveaux fantasmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le cadeau de Santana

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà donc ce qu'il s'est passé juste après la fin de La Rose et Le Renard et avant le début des Petits Princes. 
> 
> La Septième Planète, définitivement réservée à un public averti, peut se lire indépendamment des deux autres histoire et ne contient aucun élément qui pourrait manquer à la lecture des Petits Princes. Donc, on peut sans soucis sauter cette étape et lire tranquillement Les Petits Princes.
> 
> Le dernier chapitre se situe un peu plus en avant dans le temps et peut être considéré comme un spoiler avant la lecture du chapitre 10 des Petits Princes.

 

« David ? Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à m’avouer ? »  cria  Sebastian en direction de la salle de bain dans laquelle son mari venait d’entrer.

Ils venaient d’arriver à l’appartement qu’ils avaient loué à Hawaï pour leur lune de miel, Sebastian avait proposé de s’occuper de déballer leur valise pendant que son mari -et Dieu, il ne l’aurait jamais cru avant, mais qu’il aimait pouvoir dire ce mot- prenait une douche. Ils avaient une location pour deux semaines dans une sorte de petite cabane isolée, à deux pas de la mer, avec tout le confort. 

Il avait commencé à déballer les vêtements et s’était trouvé nez à nez avec une boîte  contenant un certain nombre de jouets qu’ils n’avaient définitivement jamais utilisés ensembles.  Une série de  plugs  anaux de différentes tailles, un vibromasseur, deux anneaux dont un qui était sûrement vibrant, de l’huile de massage , plusieurs bandes de coton de différente longueurs et encore plus  surprenant , une  tapette  en cuir.  Et du lubrifiant. Beaucoup de lubrifiant.

« Je ne crois pas. » répondit Dave en revenant sur ses pas, les sourcils froncés. « Je  dev … wow, c’est quoi tout ça ? » demanda-t-il voyant le contenu de la boîte.

« Heu… Je te le demande. Comprends-moi, le contenu de cette boîte est… intéressant, mais on sait tout les deux que je n’ai pas mis ça dans notre valise. »

« Ca, c’est toi qui le dit, parce que je sais très bien que je n’ai pas mis ça dans notre valise. »

« Donc, il s’est retrouvé là tout seul comme un grand ? Personne ne l’a acheté, personne ne l’a mis dans la valise. »  dit  Sebastian, s’énervant légèrement.

« Hé, calme-toi. » dit Dave en s’asseyant sur le lit à côté de Sebastian. « Je comprends pas pourquoi  tu nie.  Je suis  pas très sûr d’être d’accord pour utiliser tout ça mais est-ce que je t’ai déjà fait sentir qu’on ne pouvait pas au moins en parler ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je n’ai vraiment pas mis ça dans cette valise. Je n’ai pas acheté tout ça pour commencer. Et il me semble que moi aussi je suis ouvert à la discussion alors tu peux bien avouer. »  s’énerva  Sebastian.

« Sauf que je n’ai pas… »  s’écria  Dave en attrapant la boîte, s’arrêtant net quand il vit un morceau de papier plié  en quatre tomber au sol.

Sebastian se pencha pour ramasser le papier et le déplia, il lut à haute voix ce qui était écrit dessus.

_ Coucou les amoureux , _  
_ Je parie qu’à l’aéroport, vous avez dit que vous aviez fait vos bagages vous-même et que personne n’y avait touché depuis. Vous connaissez mal tatie  Snix  on dirait. _  
_ J’aurais mis une perruque et une robe, mais je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux fait la femme dans le couple et vous ne faites pas du tout la même taille ;).  Et j’aime pas dépenser mon argent pour rien, vous êtes un couple marié, la contraception  c’est  pas votre problème, donc pas de préservatifs.  Si vous êtes partis en lune de miel sans prévoir de passer tout le séjour sous la couette (ou sur toutes les surfaces planes de cette cabane) alors vous êtes désespérants.   
Vous n’êtes pas obligés de tout utiliser… en une seule fois, vous avez deux semaines pour explorer  le côté sombre de la force. Comme vous avez pu le voir maintenant que vous êtes arrivés, le bar de l’hôtel est à une distance raisonnable à pieds mais ici, vous n’avez pas à vous soucier du voisinage. J’ai fait jouer mes relations, me remerciez pas.   
Amusez-vous bien. _

« Santana, j’aurais dû m ’en douter. » soupira Sebastian en lisant la signature.

« Et moi donc ! Celle-là, le jour où elle ne s’occupera plus de la vie sexuelle des autres. »

« Ca cache quelque chose si tu veux mon avis. Elle ne doit pas s’éclater tant que ça au lit avec Brittany. »  plaisanta  Sebastian.

« Oh oui, vraiment, tu crois ? »

« Oui, tu te souviens de quoi je parlais tout le temps à l’époque du lycée ? »

« Ne me rappelle pas ça. » grogna Dave.

« Tu avoueras que je me suis bien calmé depuis que je suis avec toi et que tu me fais jouir à chaque fois. »

«  Okay , d’accord. Et en attendant d’améliorer la vie sexuelle de Santana, qu’est-ce qu’on fait de tout ça ? »

« On… continue comme prévu pour l’instant. Tu vas prendre une douche, je fini  de défaire cette valise en espérant qu’il n’y  ai  pas de mauvaise surprise cachée là-dedans, ensuite, je prends ta place dans la douche, on récupère du décalage horaire en faisant une sieste, on essaye le restaurant de l’hôtel. Et on teste toutes les positions du  kama  sutra qu’on n’a pas encore essayé… En utilisant tout ça, ou pas, comme on le sent, comme on a envie. D’accord ? »

« D’accord oui. Je ne sais plus si je te l’ai déjà dit aujourd’hui mais je t’aime monsieur Karofsky. »

« Et je t’aime aussi monsieur Karofsky. » souffla Sebastian contre les lèvres de Dave.

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement et reprirent le cours de leur séjour tel qu’ils l’avaient prévu.


	2. Sebastian attaché

« Je suis sûr que je peux te faire jouir sans te toucher. » dit Dave en regardant  Sebastian  dans les yeux en jouant avec le vibromasseur du coffret que Santana avait glissé dans leurs bagages.

« Sans me toucher ? J’y crois pas trop. » répondit  Sebastian  avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis prêt à relever le défi. En fait… Je pourrais… t’attacher à ce lit pour t’empêcher de te toucher. » dit Dave d’une voix suave en effleurant du bout des doigts les liens en tissus dans la boîte. « T’ouvrir tout doucement avec ça. » ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner un des plugs annaux entre ses doigts. « Et ensuite, je te ferais tellement vibrer que je n’aurais pas besoin de toucher ta queue  pour que tu jouisses. »

Sebastian  se passa la langue sur les lèvres, sentant sa bouche s’assécher et son sexe commencer à être intéressé par l’idée.

« Et comme je vois que ça t’excite déjà, je pense que je vais faire ça maintenant. » dit Dave en regardant l’entrejambe de son mari. « Déshabille-toi. Prend ton temps mais attention… n’en profite pas  pour te caresser, sinon, je serai obligé de te punir . » termina-t-il  en regardant  Sebastian  dans les yeux.

Sebastian  était sans voix mais n’avait aucune envie de protester, bien au contraire. Il déboutonna très lentement sa chemise pendant que Dave sélectionnait tous les jouets qu’il voulait utiliser et les alignait au pied du lit.

« Je veux que tu me parle autant que tu veux, que tu supplie si tu as envie mais je ne ferai que ce que j’ai envie de faire.  C’est pour ça qu’on va choisir un mot ensemble que tu diras si tu veux vraiment qu’on arrête. Peut importe la raison, tu n’as qu’à dire le mot et j’arrêterai tout. »

Sebastian  posa sa chemise sur une chaise et glissa ses pouces sous la ceinture de son short. Dave avait terminé sa sélection et regardait  Sebastian  faire depuis sa place assis au bord du lit.

« Magnifique. » souffla Dave alors que  Sebastian  faisait doucement descendre son boxer, se retrouvant nu face à son mari. « Viens. » dit-il en tendant une main vers l’autre homme.

Sebastian  attrapa la main tendue et se rapprocha timidement. Dave se leva et embrassa tendrement son amant en prenant soin de ne pas rapprocher leurs corps pour ne pas toucher le sexe déjà à demi tendu de  Sebastian .

« Allonge-toi sur le dos. » ordonna Dave.

Sebastian  s’exécuta, les yeux brillants d’excitation. Dave n’en revenait pas de voir son mari s’abandonner aussi totalement à son contrôle.  Sebastian  n’avait jamais été vraiment du genre à se laisser aller à perdre le contrôle de sa vie, alors chaque fois qu’il laissait Dave prendre le dessus totalement, il était émerveillé.

Dave se pencha sur le côté du lit pour embrasser  Sebastian  en caressant d’une main son torse. De l’autre main,  il fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras droit de son mari pour finalement les resserrer autour de son poignet et remonter son bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Je veux que tu me dises quel mot tu as choisi maintenant. Tu peux pleurer, crier, hurler, supplier je n’arrêterai pas de faire exactement ce que j’ai décidé de faire. Mais il suffira que tu dises ce mot et tout sera fini en une seconde. Quel mot ? »

« Brocolis. »

« Brocolis ? Vraiment ? » demanda Dave, amusé.

« Si un jour je hurle brocolis en pleine extase, on pourra considérer de changer ce mot mais je pense que ça devrait marcher. »

« Oui, brocolis, c’est parfait. » murmura Dave en prenant l’un des liens en tissu qu’il avait mis de côté sur le bord du lit.

Il attacha l’un des bouts du lien à l’un des barreaux du lit, serrant bien le lien. Il prit l’autre lien et attacha un bout à un barreau pas trop éloigné du premier. Il enroula l’autre bout du premier lien autour du poignet de  Sebastian  et le noua, assez serré pour que le nœud ne se défasse pas si  Sebastian  tirait sur le lien mais assez lâche pour ne pas blesser son prisonnier . Il fit pareil avec l’autre poignet. Les mains du captif étaient suffisamment proches l’une de l’autre pour qu’il puisse se détacher seul s’il le voulait .

Dave caressa délicatement le corps de son homme en souriant, évitant soigneusement son sexe comme il l’avait prédit, s’émerveillant de l’air de pur désir sur le visage de  Sebastian .

« C’est à moi tout ça, maintenant, c’est à moi. » soupira Dave.

« Seulement à toi. » confirma  Sebastian .

Puis en un instant, les mains de Dave avaient disparu, tirant un grognement de frustration à  Sebastian .

« Impatient. » réprimanda Dave en donnant une petite claque sur la hanche de  Sebastian .

Sebastian  arqua le dos en gémissant mais sur son visage n’était que du désir et du plaisir.

« Mais dis-moi, tu aimes ça en fait. » dit Dave en riant et en donnant une nouvelle petite claque au même endroit qui déclencha la même réaction.

« Te moque pas. »

« J’oserais pas. Mais compte sur moi pour garder ça en tête pour plus tard.  Mon mari pervers. » susurra Dave en claquant une dernière fois la hanche de  Sebastian .

Il l’embrassa à nouveau  puis se leva. Il déboutonna sa chemise très lentement en regardant son mari  qui bouillonnait. Il enleva lentement son pantalon, souriant du halètement de surprise de  Sebastian  quand son sexe se découvrit totalement libre.

« Pas de sous-vêtements aujourd’hui monsieur  Karofsky  ? » dit  Sebastian , incroyablement prétentieux vu sa position.

«  Non, je suis en lune de miel avec mon merveilleusement sexy mari. On m’a dit que la lune de miel était faite pour passer les trois quarts de mon temps à explorer toutes les cochonneries  que je pourrais faire avec cet  homme fabuleux que j’aime comme un fou et qui m’excite énormément. » répondit Dave en prenant son sexe en main et en se caressant lentement.  « Oh oui, c’est bon. Tu m’excite tellement comme ça, offert. Je pourrais jouir juste en te regardant.  »

«  Vid , s’il te plait. » gémit  Sebastian .

« S’il te plait quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux  Scar . »

« Toi. Tes mains, ta bouche. Viens. »

« J’y compte bien, mais pas tout de suite. Toi  d’abord  [ 1] . » dit Dave en relâchant son sexe, souriant malicieusement à  Sebastian .

Il vint s’agenouiller entre les cuisses écartées de  Sebastian , toujours sans le toucher. Il reprit son propre sexe en main pour se masturber lentement sans quitter son mari des yeux.

« David, par pitié. Fais quelque chose. Touche-moi. »

De sa main libre, Dave effleura l’extérieur de la cuisse de son amant.

« Dis-moi  Scar , dis-moi ce que tu as envie que je te fasse. »

« Je croyais que ce que j’ai envie ne comptais pas. » répondit  Sebastian  prétentieusement.

« Oh non  Sebastian , tu ne peux pas être insolent. » dit Dave en faisant claquer sa main contre la cuisse de son mari. « Quand je te pose une question, tu y réponds, c’est tout. »

« Oui, pardon David. »

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as envie que je te fasse ? »

« Tout… tout ce que tu veux. Fais ce que tu veux de moi mais s’il te plait… fais moi… fais moi jouir. Tu sais toujours tellement bien quoi faire pour me faire jouir. »

« Ce que je veux ? Tout ce que je veux ? » demanda Dave qui se caressait toujours, de plus en plus excité par la situation.

« Tout ce que tu veux. Je suis à toi maintenant, pour toujours. »

Dave arrêta de se caresser et serra son poing autour de la base de son sexe pour éviter de jouir aux mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de son mari. L’action n’échappa pas au regard de  Sebastian  qui sourit.

« Je suis ta chose . A toi, tout à toi. S’il te plait, touche moi, fais quelque chose. »

« Oui ? Tu veux que je te touche  Scar  ? » dit Dave en s’approchant lentement et en traçant du bout du doigt la cicatrice blanche brillante de son mari. « Tu veux que je te fasse jouir c’est ça ? Je vais commencer par t’ouvrir tout doucement, te faire supplier. Tu vas en vouloir plus, toujours plus. Parce que tu aimes ça être bien ouvert pour moi. »

Dave se releva sans prévenir et alla dans la salle de bain. Il y resta peut-être quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes mais pour  Sebastian , ça ressemblait à une éternité.

« David ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? David ? S’il te plait, reviens. »

«  Je ne t’ai encore rien fait et tu supplie déjà ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t’aime ? »

« Je t’aime aussi. Me laisse pas tout seul s’il te plait. »

« J’étais juste allé chercher ça. » dit Dave en brandissant une grande serviette de toilette.

Il revint vers le lit, réarrangea les oreiller pour en mettre un derrière la tête de son mari, il prit l’autre pour le glisser sous le bassin de  Sebastian  avec la serviette de toilette par-dessus pour éviter de mettre du lubrifiant partout sur les draps.

« Ca va  Scar  ? Tu es bien installé ? C’est confortable ? »

« Aussi confortable que ça puisse être avec les mains attachées au dessus de la tête. » répondit  Sebastian .

« Tu veux que je te détache ? »

« Pas à moi de décider. C’est mon mari qui prend les décisions aujourd’hui. Tant que je ne dis pas le mot magique. »

« Tu peux le dire n’importe quand tu sais ?  »

« Je sais oui. J’ai confiance. »

Ca n’aurait pas dû être le cas, mais ces simples mots avaient l’effet d’un excitant sur Dave.

« Mais tu peux aussi me dire si tu as envie de quelque chose. Je déciderai si j’ai envie de le faire ou pas, mais je veux que tu me dises ce que tu veux. Alors, tu as envie que je te détache ? »

« Non. » dit  Sebastian  dans un soupir.

« Je t’aime tellement. »

« Je t’aime aussi. Mais s’il te plait, fais quelque chose. »

Dave sourit, prit le plus petit plug et l’enduisit de lubrifiant. Il s’approcha lentement pour s’installer entre les jambes de son mari.

« Ecarte bien ces jolies jambes pour moi  Sebastian . » susurra Dave.

Sebastian  gémit et écarta les cuisses, repliant ses jambes pour poser les pieds à plat sur le matelas.

« Je peux toujours pas croire que tu me laisse te voir comme ça, aussi offert, confiant. Tu sais que j’en profiterai jamais pour te faire du mal ? »

« Je sais. S’il te plait  Vid , s’il te plait. »

« S’il te plait quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Fais-moi jouir, s’il te plait. »

« Sois pas si impatient, mon amour. Je vais faire monter le plaisir tout doucement.  Te rendre tellement désespéré de jouir. Tu vas exploser. »

Dave passa doucement le plug entre les fesses de  Sebastian , titillant son petit trou. Il prit son temps jusqu’à ce que  Sebastian  gémisse, désespéré d’enfin sentir l’objet le pénétrer. Dave ne s’était pas encore habitué à ce côté de son mari, le  Sebastian  qui osait parler pendant le sexe ne cessait de le stupéfier. Ils avaient toujours leurs moments où le sexe était silencieux, calme et doux et il aimait toujours autant devoir observer les autres signes pour voir son mari s’abandonner. Mais l’avoir comme ça, pantelant, gémissant , parlant en toute liberté, c’était une autre facette de leur vie sexuelle qu’il aimait tout autant.

Quand  Sebastian  n’en pouvait plus, suppliant son mari d’enfin arrêter de l’allumer, balançant les hanches tant bien que mal pour essayer de le forcer à le pénétrer, Dave posa une main sur la hanche de  Sebastian . Lentement, il appuya sur le plug pour le faire lentement entrer en  Sebastian  qui poussa un petit gémissement de soulagement. Lentement, il fit aller et venir  le plug en  Sebastian .

« Plus s’il te plait  Vid . »

« Non, pas encore  Scar . » dit David, continuant à ouvrir très lentement  Sebastian .

« Putain, David, s’il te plait, plus, plus. J’en veux plus, s’il te plait, plus maintenant. »  Sebastian  commença à sangloter.

Dave retira lentement le plug et  Sebastian  laissa échapper  un  grognement de frustration. Très lentement, ignorant les supplications de son mari, Dave prit le deuxième plug et l’enduisit de lubrifiant puis il recommença à juste titiller le petit trou sans pénétrer.

« Putain David, je t’en supplie, mets le moi . »

« Tu crois que tu le mérite ? »

« Si tu l’enfonce pas maintenant,  Vid , je te jure que… Oh putain, préviens la prochaine fois. »

« Je crois que tu devrais repenser à la façon dont tu me parle vu ta position  Scar . » dit Dave en donnant une tape sur la cuisse de  Sebastian .

« Pardon, je suis désolé. Bouge-le, s’il te plait. »

Dave bougea lentement le plug, ouvrant un peu plus le passage pour le vibromasseur. Encore une fois, il attendit que  Sebastian  n’en puisse plus, suppliant pour plus avant de retirer le plug et de le faire patienter jusqu’à ce qu’il soit désespéré pour finalement utiliser les troisième plug pour délicatement l’ouvrir un peu plus.

« S’il te plait David, fais moi jouir, touche moi, j’ai besoin de jouir. » supplia  Sebastian  qui sentait son corps entier bouillir.

«  C’est prévu, mais je ne vais pas te toucher, tu vas jouir sans même que j’aie besoin de toucher ta queue. »

Il retira lentement le plug, souriant à  Sebastian  qui pleurait de frustration.

«  Shhhh  bébé, je suis là, tout va bien. » murmura Dave en essuyant quelques larmes du bout du pouce.

Lentement, Dave prépara le vibromasseur avec du lubrifiant et testa le fonctionnement. Quand il fut sûr de maîtriser l’appareil et sous les supplications de son mari, couvert de transpiration, les poings serrés autour de ses liens, il enfonça lentement l’objet dans le trou distendu par ses précédentes caresses.

« Putain oui, David, continue. »

Dave fit de petits va et viens, sans utiliser les vibrations pour l’instant, cherchant le bon angle pour faire fondre  Sebastian  de plaisir.

« Ah  ouiii  David, juste là, oui comme ça. »

« Oui ? Juste là ? » Dave demanda en faisant frapper l’objet contre la prostate de  Sebastian  à nouveau.

« Oh oui. David, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, touche moi. »

« Oh non, ça ne va pas arriver. »

« Oh putain de merde, qu’est-ce que c’est ça ? » cria  Sebastian  alors que Dave venait de mettre en route les vibrations au plus bas.

« Comment c’est ? Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

« C’est bizarre. Différent. Mais c’est bon. »

Dave augmenta lentement l’intensité des vibrations, ne cessant pas d’effleurer la prostate de  Sebastian  à chaque mouvement. Doucement, il commença à faire appuyer l’objet contre la prostate de  Sebastian , guidé par ses gémissements, restant quasiment immobile, frottant juste légèrement contre la glande.

« Putain, David, j’ai besoin, laisse moi jouir, s’il te plait, touche moi, par pitié, c’est trop. S’il te plait, fais-moi jouir, je peux plus… »

« Tu peux jouir quand tu veux  Scar , je te l’ai dit, ne te retiens pas. » dit Dave en tournant subitement l’intensité des vibrations au maximum et en appuyant fort contre la prostate de  Sebastian .

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… » hurla  Sebastian  comme une litanie alors que de longues giclés blanches s’échappaient de son sexe, le faisant tressauter  contre son ventre, couvrant son torse et son ventre de son sperme. « Oh, arrête, c’est trop, arrête s’il te plait. David, c’est… c’est trop, ça fait mal. »

A ces mots, Dave retira immédiatement le vibromasseur et l’éteignit. 

« C’est mieux ? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

« C’est… parfait, tu es parfait  Vid . » sanglota  Sebastian . « Je suis tellement heureux avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. » murmura Dave en s’allongeant contre son mari pour l’embrasser.

Sebastian  sentit l’érection encore vigoureuse de Dave contre sa cuisse.

« Laisse-moi m’occuper de ça, s’il te plait. » dit  Sebastian  en frottant juste un peu sa cuisse contre le sexe de Dave.

«  Okay . » répondit Dave en bougeant pour détacher les mains de  Sebastian .

« Non ! S’il te plait,  laisse-moi  attaché . Je… j’aimerais que tu utilise ma bouche. Sans te retenir. »

« Que je… mais tu ne pourras plus parler, je veux pas t’étouffer. Comment je saurai si je vais trop loin. »

« Mets ton bras près de ma main. Si j’ai besoin de respirer, je te pince. S’il te plait, j’ai envie de faire ça pour toi. »

« Comment est-ce que j’ai été aussi chanceux pour t’avoir à moi ? »

« Non, c’est moi le chanceux. Allez  Pookie , à genoux, donne moi cette belle queue. »

Dave poussa un grognement et s’installa au dessus de la tête de  Sebastian , son bras proche de la main de  Sebastian , et guida son sexe vers la bouche ouverte de  Sebastian . Il commença doucement à faire aller et venir son sexe dans la bouche chaude de son mari. Le captif gémit autour du sexe de son mari qui s’inquiéta et se retira.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ? » demanda  Sebastian .

« Non, non, bien sûr mais… »

« Allez  Vid , te retiens pas, baise ma bouche, utilise-là pour ton plaisir. Je te promets que je te pince si c’est trop.  Si j’ai vraiment besoin, je peux me détacher. Allez, baise ma bouche, donne moi tout ce que tu as. »

« Tu l’auras voulu. » dit Dave en enfonçant son sexe dans la bouche de son mari, prenant appuie contre la tête de lit pour s’enfoncer aussi loin que possible dans la bouche de son amant.

Dave avait eu beau essayer, il n’avait jamais pu prendre son mari profondément dans sa gorge, victime de son réflexe nauséeux très sensible et incapable de retenir sa respiration trop longtemps.  Sebastian , lui, avait eu besoin de quelques années d’entraînement avant d’y arriver, mais il contrôlait maintenant parfaitement ce réflexe.

Dave en profita donc, savourant les vibrations que les gémissement s  de  Sebastian  provoquaient autour de son sexe.  Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sentir son plaisir monter. Il se retira au dernier moment, ignorant le gémissement de déception de son mari, et prit son sexe en main, donnant quelques coups de poignet. Il envoya un premier jet en travers de la joue de  Sebastian , un second jet s’écrasa sur son front, le troisième s’étala de son nez à son menton et  Sebastian  ouvrit la bouche pour recueillir ce qu’il pouvait avec la langue.  Dave donna un dernier coup de poignet et dirigea le dernier jet directement sur la langue de son mari qui l’avala avec un sourire satisfait avant de rouvrir la bouche et tendre la langue vers le sexe encore tendu pour le nettoyer délicatement.

« C’était complètement dingue ! » s’exclama Dave à bout de souffle. « Tu es complètement débauché mon amour, avec tout mon sperme comme ça. » ajouta-t-il en étalant le liquide sur la joue de  Sebastian  avec le pouce.

Sebastian  ouvrit la bouche, comme une demande silencieuse de pouvoir goûter encore la semence de son mari. Dave sourit, récolta le sperme sur sa joue et passa son pouce sur les lèvres de  Sebastian . En silence, sans rien dire, Dave essuya le visage de son mari du bout des doigts pour ensuite les glisser entre les lèvres avides de  Sebastian  qui nettoya tout.

Puis, toujours sans parler, il se pencha vers le torse de  Sebastian  et nettoya à son tour la semence de son mari de son corps fin. Quand il eu fini son travail, il s’allongea contre  Sebastian , passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en dis  Scar  ? Je devrais te laisser attaché toute la nuit, je pourrai profiter de toi autant que je veux. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, mais serre moi plus fort. »

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu voudrais que je te laisse attaché toute la nuit ? »

« Si ça veut dire que tu vas encore me faire jouir comme un fou, pourquoi pas. »

« Tu sais, si j’avais pas déjà joui il y a 30 secondes, cet excès de confiance serait un sérieux excitant.  »

« C’est ce qui arrive quand on est avec la même personne depuis sept ans, on se connait bien. »

« Sept ans… Si je regarde en arrière, ça a l’air tellement long déjà… » dit Dave pensif en détachant les poignets de  Sebastian  et en les embrassant délicatement. « Mais quand je regarde en avant, je me dis que c’est que le début. » finit-il en attirant son mari contre lui, le dos contre son torse.

«  Ca te fais peur ? »

« Parfois un peu. Enfin pas exactement. Ce qui me fait peur parfois c’est de penser que ça pourrait s’arrêter, que tu pourrais cesser de m’aimer et me quitter. »

« Je crois pas que ça peut arriver. » marmonna  Sebastian  en se serrant un peu plus contre le ventre de Dave et en caressant son bras.

« J’espère parce que de toute ma vie, j’ai jamais été plus heureux que quand je suis avec toi. Je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime aussi. » murmura  Sebastian  avant de s’endormir.

Dave sourit contre la nuque de  Sebastian  et s’endormit lui aussi paisiblement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] J’aime pas trop expliquer mes jeux de mots mais vu que celui-là marche quand même beaucoup mieux en anglais. On va dire qu’il faut juste se rappeler que ‘come’ en anglais veut dire venir mais aussi jouir.


	3. Si innocent mais si bon

Le jour suivant, ils décidèrent de s’aventurer hors de leur cabane pour visiter la petite plage privée à quelques mètres de là. C’était le matin, tôt, l’endroit était complètement désert. Ils installèrent leurs  serviettes et allèrent se baigner un peu. L’eau était chaude malgré l’heure matinale. Ils n’allèrent pas très loin, ils avaient de l’eau jusqu’au torse.

Dave se rapprocha de Sebastian et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Comment tu te sens ? Après ce que je t’ai fait hier je veux dire. »

«  Tu veux dire me donner l’un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie ? Je me sens bien, vraiment. »  répondit  Sebastian en souriant.

« Vraiment ? Tu as aimé ça ? Etre attaché, complètement à ma merci ? »

« Avec n’importe qui d’autre, j’aurais détesté. Mais avec toi… C’était super hot. »  chuchota  Sebastian directement dans l’oreille de Dave.

« Il faudra qu’on recommence alors ? »

« Seulement si tu aime aussi. »

« J’espère que c’est même pas une question. Est-ce qu’il faut que je te rappelle comment ça s’est terminé ? Avec ton visage recouvert de mon sperme. »  répondit  Dave d’un ton suggestif.

« Je me souviens bien. »

« Alors on va définitivement recommencer. » dit Dave en se collant un peu plus contre Sebastian, son sexe tendu se frottant contre la cuisse de son mari.

« La prochaine fois, tu pourrais me violer. » murmura Sebastian d’une voix séductrice.

« Quoi ? » demanda Dave soudainement, un peu choqué de la demande de son amant.

« Ben, tu sais, ça serait pas vraiment un viol, tu sais que je suis toujours partant avec toi et on aurait toujours les brocolis. Mais je suis sûr que tu serais super sexy en utilisant tes bras musclés pour m’empêcher de bouger et me forcer à prendre tout ce que tu as à me donner. »

« Tu as  un  truc avec mes bras hein… ça t’excite de m’imaginer te tenir au sol sans que tu puisses te défendre. » répliqua Dave, glissant une main dans le maillot de son mari, caressant son sexe déjà raide.

« Je me souviens pas avoir essayé de le cacher. » répondit Sebastian, gémissant de plaisir sous les caresses de Dave.

« Mon mari est un pervers. » dit Dave en souriant.

« Oui mais tu aimes ça, c’est même pour ça que tu m’as épousé. » gémit Sebastian, partagé entre la conversation et la main de son mari qui lui procurait de douces sensations.

« Entre autres choses oui, c’est pour ça. » chuchota Dave à l’oreille de Sebastian.

« Plus, je crois me rappeler de la première fois que tu as fait juste ça, à quelques mètres de maman et de ma sœur. Tu es un pervers aussi. »  rétorqua  Sebastian , s’agrippant aux épaules de Dave.

« Oui et tu aimes ça aussi.  »

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça. » répliqua Sebastian avec un sourire en coin, glissant sa main dans le maillot de bain de son mari.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, juste une idée comme ça.  » répondit Dave en passant son pouce sur le gland de son mari.

«  Je peux  pas croire que ce soit toujours aussi bon de faire juste ça. » gémit Sebastian, la tête dans le cou de Dave.

« J’espère bien que ça le restera jusqu’à la fin de nos jours. » répondit Dave en soupirant de plaisir à un mouvement de main de son mari. « Ce serait triste que je doive te violer pour que tu jouisse. »

Sebastian soupira de plaisir à ces mots.

«  Tu étais vraiment sérieux. Ca t’excite vraiment d’y penser. »  s’exclama  Dave.

« Oh non, ça y est, maintenant tu me prends vraiment pour un pervers. » grogna Sebastian, cachant sa tête dans l’épaule de son mari.

« Peut-être. Mais je t’aime juste comme tu es. Tu devrais peut-être garder une bombe au poivre dans tes affaires, il parait qu’il y a un violeur dans la ville. »  chuchota  Dave en resserrant légèrement ses doigts autour du sexe de l’homme de sa vie qui grogna de satisfaction.

« Comment j’ai mérité de t’avoir rien qu’à moi ? » demanda Sebastian dans un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as dû faire quelque chose de bien dans une autre vie. Peut-être que tu devrais partager. »

« Te partager tu veux dire ? Est-ce que tu penses à me tromper ? »

« Jamais de la vie. Je t’aime trop. Mais si tu connaissais quelqu’un qui aurait envie de s’amuser un peu avec nous… Tu sais, je ne serais pas contre l’idée. »  chuchota  Dave.

« Genre, un plan à trois tu veux dire ? » demanda Sebastian, faisant tourner sa main autour du gland de son mari.

« Oh putain, tu vas me faire jouir Scar. »

« Ca t’excite d’imaginer un autre homme entre nous. Sa bouche bien ouverte autour de ma queue pendant que tu me prends ? »

Ces mots furent le détail qui fit basculer Dave qui se déversa dans la main de Sebastian.

« Je suppose que c’est ma réponse. » grogna Sebastian. « Je trouve ça hot, on devrait le faire. »

Les doigts de Dave se resserrèrent un peu plus et Sebastian jouit à son tour.

« Je t’aime. » murmura Dave.

« Je t’aime aussi. » répondit Sebastian.

Les deux hommes remirent en place leurs maillots de bain et sortirent de l’eau. Ils s’enroulèrent dans leurs serviettes de bain pour se sécher puis les étalèrent à nouveau sur le sable.  Puis ils s’allongèrent ensemble, Sebastian se callant contre le côté de Dave, la tête posée sur son torse. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, profitant du soleil qui leur réchauffait la peau et d’être juste ensemble.

« Tu sais, la première fois qu’on s’est rencontrés… »  dit  Sebastian après un long moment de silence. « Si c’était à refaire, je ne dirais pas toutes ces choses que je t’ai dit. En fait, si c’était à refaire, je pense même que tu n’aurais pas eu le temps de venir me parler. C’est moi qui  serait  venu et je t’aurais ramené chez moi. »

« Si tu avais eu un chez toi qui ne soit pas chez ton père tu veux dire. »

« Gâche pas mes excuses s’il te plait. »

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te rappeler que j’ai pas besoin que tu t’excuses ? Je ne veux rien changer à notre histoire, je l’aime comme elle est. »

« Moi aussi. Mais quand même. Ca ne te manque jamais de rencontrer un homme, d’essayer de le séduire, de voir comment ça pourrait se passer avec quelqu’un d’autre ? »  demanda  Sebastian en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Jamais. Pourquoi ? Ca te manque ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » répondit vivement Sebastian. « Enfin, jamais assez longtemps pour y faire quelque chose. Après je me souviens que je t’ai et que personne d’autre ne pourra jamais rivaliser.  »

« Donc, c’est quoi ? Juste le jeu de la séduction qui te manque ? »

« Parfois un peu. J’ai l’impression que je n’ai jamais eu à faire l’effort avec toi. Tu sais on était juste amis et puis tout d’un coup, on a été petits amis. Je suis juste resté moi-même, tout le temps et ça a marché, sans que j’essaie. »

«  Et bien, c’est que toi-même est un mec plutôt génial, c’est tout. »

« Oui mais… tu comprends ce que je veux dire, non ? »

« Je comprend, oui. » répondit Dave. « Mais c’est pas trop tard. C’est la beauté du mariage : on peut réinventer tous les jours ensemble. »

« Tu dirais oui ? Si on se rencontrait maintenant et que j’essayais de te draguer, tu me dirais oui ? »

« Il n’y a qu’un moyen de savoir. » souffla Dave à l’oreille de son mari. « Tu vas devoir essayer. »

« Défi accepté. » dit Sebastian en riant.

Ils finirent de se laisser sécher et retournèrent à leur bungalow avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut et ne risque de brûler leurs peaux.


	4. Hé bel inconnu

Ils sortirent de leur chambre le troisième jour. Pour plus qu’un rapide repas au restaurant de l’hôtel avant de retourner à leurs activités sous la couette comme les deux jours précédents. Ils sortirent séparément, pour que chacun puisse découvrir les environs par lui-même.

Dave retira son alliance avant de partir, la laissant en sécurité dans leur chambre. Il décida de faire un tour au bar de l’hôtel. Il s’y installa, commandant un cocktail de jus de fruits au barman.

« Tiens, nos jeunes mariés sont de sortie. Votre mari n’est pas avec vous ? Déjà des problèmes au paradis ? »

« Pardon, je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. Quel mari ? Je suis célibataire. » répondit Dave en montrant sa main sans alliance.

« Oh, d’accord. » marmonna le barman, pas très sûr de la direction que prenaient les évènements.

« Bonjour, beauté. » salua Sebastian en s’adressant au barman, prenant un tabouret éloigné de deux places de celui de Dave.

« Qu’est-ce que je vous sert ? » demanda le barman, un peu mal à l’aise.

« Hum… je vais prendre un sex on the beach… avec toi, beau gosse. » répondit Sebastian d’un air suggestif.

« Classique. » Répondit le barman. « Mais je suis hétéro et en plus, je fais pas les hommes mariés. » ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé à l’anneau à la main de Sebastian.

« Oh, ça ? Je suis pas marié. Pas vraiment. J’ai épousé cette pétasse pour faire plaisir à mon père. Je l’ai baisée une fois ou deux, histoire de perpétrer la lignée des Smythe. Pire sexe de ma vie. » dit Sebastian.

« Ca ne change pas le fait que je suis hétéro. »

« Je suis sûr que je peux te faire changer d’avis. » répondit Sebastian sans se démonter.

« Je suis sûr que non. Mais tu devrais trouver ton bonheur. C’est pas ce qui manque par ici les hommes qui cherchent juste un mec comme toi. » dit le barman en donnant un coup d’œil vers Dave.

« Dommage pour toi, tu sais pas ce que tu rates. »

« Je m’en remettrai. » dit le barman en riant et en servant son verre à Sebastian.

Sebastian se tourna alors légèrement vers Dave, faisant mine de ne pas l’avoir vu plus tôt. Il sourit, prit son verre et se rapprocha de l’autre homme.

« Bonjour. J’étais à un mètre à peine du plus beau mec du coin et je ne t’avais même pas vu. Je dois me faire vieux. Barry. » dit le jeune homme en tendant une main à Dave.

« Miles. » répondit l’autre homme en serrant la main tendue, sous l’œil amusé du barman qui avait remarqué les nouveaux noms. « Je suis plutôt passe partout, on ne me remarque pas en général. »

« Tu dois plaisanter. Tu n’es pas du tout passe partout si tu veux mon avis. »

« Oui, je sais, je suis trop gros. » répondit Dave en rougissant.

« Qu’est-ce qui a pu t’arriver pour que tu te rabaisse à ce point ? Regarde moi ces bras et ces épaules, je suis sûr que tu pourrais me porter pendant des heures sans fatiguer. Et… je peux ? » demanda Sebastian en glissant une main sur le ventre de Dave. « Exactement ce que je pensais, juste assez moelleux pour faire le meilleur oreiller le soir en regardant la télé. Je peux t’offrir un verre Miles ? »

« Tu cherche à me soûler ? »

« Peut-être un peu. A moins que tu n’accepte de me suivre dans ma chambre sans avoir bu. » répondit Sebastian avec un petit clin d’œil.

« Et pourquoi tu voudrais me ramener dans ta chambre ? Ils ne t’ont pas donné assez d’oreillers pour regarder la télé ce soir ? »

« Je pensais à tout autre chose, pour tout te dire. Mais si tu veux rester après pour me servir d’oreiller, je ne te chasserai pas. J’adore les câlins après. »

« Après quoi ? »

« Tu me demandes vraiment ça ? » demanda Sebastian en riant de bon cœur. « Wow, pourtant on ne me trouve pas subtil d’habitude. »

« Excuse moi, j’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de me faire draguer comme ça non plus. »

« Tu es sérieux ? Quel gâchis. Laisse moi te ramener chez moi pour vérifier que tous les gays et toutes les filles hétéros ne savent pas te considérer à ta juste valeur. »

« Je sais pas trop. » dit Dave, feignant l’hésitation. « J’ai pas l’habitude de suivre des inconnus comme ça. »

« Ca tombe bien, je ne te demande pas d’en faire une habitude, je me contenterai d’une fois. A condition que je sois l’inconnu que tu suis bien sûr. » dit Sebastian avec un large sourire.

« Et ta femme ? »

« Laisse la lesbienne où elle est, j’en peux plus d’essayer de bander pour la mettre enceinte. Je veux un homme, un vrai. Je te veux, toi. »

« Désolé, j’évite de coucher avec les hommes infidèles. Tu sais, ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n’aimerais pas qu’on te fasse. »

« Elle couche avec des femmes, je couche avec des hommes. On ne s’est mariés que pour faire plaisir à nos familles. Par pitié, suis-moi dans mon bungalow, je suis sûr que tu peux me faire grimper aux rideaux beaucoup mieux qu’elle quand elle utilise son gode-ceinture pour me faire plaisir. »

Dave rougit un peu à l’évocation de l’objet. Imaginer l’homme devant lui, marié à une femme qui tenterait de donner un peu de plaisir à son mari de cette façon et être celui qui pourrait lui donner beaucoup plus de plaisir ne le rendait pas indifférent, loin de là.

« S’il te plait Miles. » plaida Sebastian en posant une main sur la cuisse de l’autre homme. « Tu en as autant envie que moi, je le vois bien. » il ajouta en frôlant l’érection de Dave à travers son pantalon, ce qui fit sursauter le professeur.

« Oh, par pitié, suis le, qu’on en finisse. »intervint le barman, entrant dans leur jeu. « Vous serez peut-être un peu plus supportables après. Si ça peut vous éviter d’essayer de me draguer pathétiquement. »

« Quoi ? mais j’ai jamais essayé… » tenta Dave.

« Oh, s’il te plait, tu es un peu plus subtil que celui-là, mais je suis barman, ça fait parti de mon boulot de reconnaitre les clients frustrés sexuellement. Et toi, mon ami, tu sens à des kilomètres celui qui n’a pas eu un bon coup depuis des lustres. »

« C’est peut-être un très mauvais coup. » objecta Dave.

« Crois moi, je l’ai vu danser sur la piste hier soir, il sait ce qu’il fait avec ses hanches. Suis-le, je suis sûr que tu ne voudras plus jamais ressortir de sa chambre. »

« Tu devrais écouter le barman Miles, il sait visiblement de quoi il parle. »

« D’accord, ramène moi chez toi. »

« Enfin. » soupira le barman en prenant l’argent que Sebastian avait posé sur le comptoir.

Sebastian passa un bras autour de la taille de Dave pour le guider jusqu’à leur bungalow. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant son amant entrer puis referma à clé derrière eux.

« Alors… » dit Dave maladroitement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ensuite.

« Alors, laisse-moi te débarrasser de ça. » dit Sebastian d’un ton suggestif en faisant lentement remonter le tee-shirt de Dave tout en l’embrassant dans le cou.

« Tu… tu fais ça souvent ? »

« Tu veux la vérité ? » demanda Sebastian en lui enlevant son tee-shirt.

« Oui. » répondit Dave.

« Non. Je suis plutôt romantique. Mais regarde toi, tu es tellement beau. » souffla Sebastian.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. » soupira Dave.

« Qui tu es pour décider de ça ? Tu es magnifique. Je bande pour toi alors que tu ne m’as même pas touché. » dit Sebastian prenant une des mains de Dave pour la poser sur son érection.

Dave grogna d’excitation.

« Putain Barry, _tu_ es tellement beau. »

« Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? »

« Oui, s’il te plait. »

Sebastian posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser commença chastement, juste leurs souffles se mêlant, puis Dave entrouvrit un peu plus les lèvres, glissa sa langue contre celle de Sebastian qui soupira tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous le short de Dave pour caresser ses fesses. Ils se collèrent l’un à l’autre, leurs érections se frottant ensembles à travers leurs pantalons.

Dave passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sebastian et fit lentement glisser ses doigts sous le tissus, faisant lentement remonter le tee-shirt de son amant. Sebastian leva les bras, se décollant à regret des lèvres de Dave pour laisser passer le vêtement. Le professeur prit quelques instants pour regarder le torse musclé de son amant avec admiration.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Demanda Sebastian avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu es beau comme une statue grecque Barry. » Souffla Dave.

Sebastian sourit avant de repasser ses bras autour de la taille de Dave, recommençant à l’embrasser en se collant bien à lui. Ils gémirent à l’unisson de sentir la peau nue de l’autre.

« Tu m’excite tellement Miles. » Dit Sebastian en donnant un coup de rein franc contre l’érection de Dave, leur arrachant à tous les deux un soupir de satisfaction.

« Je peux en dire autant de toi. » Répondit Dave en glissant ses pouces dans l’élastique du short de Sebastian, sur ses hanches.

Sans perdre de temps, ils finirent de se déshabiller et se retrouvèrent nus, face à face.

« Regarde l’effet que tu me fais Miles. » Dit Sebastian en caressant doucement son sexe tendu sans lâcher son amant des yeux.

Dave, se souvenant des mots de l’autre homme un peu plus tôt se rapprocha vivement. Sans un mot, il passa une main dans le dos de Sebastian, l'autre sous ses fesses et le souleva du sol. Sebastian ne perdit pas de temps et entoura la taille de Dave de ses jambes. Leurs érections se frôlèrent à nouveau et Dave grogna de plaisir.

« Donc ta femme... » Commença Dave pour être immédiatement coupé par Sebastian.

« Pas du tout le moment de parler d’elle. » Protesta l’avocat. « J’ai envie de toi Miles, rien que toi. »

« Moi aussi Barry. » Répondit Dave le front collé contre celui de Sebastian.

« Lit. » Souffla Sebastian.

« Qu’est qui est arrivé à je suis sûr que tu pourrais me porter pendant des heures ? » Plaisanta Dave.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux et ça m’excite, mais là j’ai envie de prendre le temps de te découvrir Miles. »

« D’accord. » Dit Dave en portant son amant jusqu’au lit.

Il le posa délicatement dessus et Sebastian se redressa immédiatement attirant Dave à lui. Ils s’embrassèrent de longues minutes, allongés l’un contre l’autre, prenant le temps de s’explorer du bout des doigts, donnant parfois de brefs coups de reins qui les faisaient gémir.

Sebastian se décolla légèrement de Dave pour lui lancer un petit sourire lubrique avant de le faire rouler sur le dos. Et sans prévenir, il se glissa sous le drap et engloutit le sexe tendu de Dave d’une seule traite.

Le professeur poussa un râle de surprise.

« Barry, qu’est-ce que... »

« Un de mes talents, tu aimes ? » Rétorqua Sebastian avec un clin d’œil, les lèvres contre le gland humide de son amant.

« J’adore. Continue. » Dit Dave glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l’autre homme.

Sebastian poussa un petit gémissement au contact des doigts de son amant. Il fit lentement glisser sa langue le long de sa verge avant de passer ses lèvres autour du gland enflé de désir. Il prit le temps de laper délicatement le liquide qui s'en échappait, faisant frissonner de plaisir l'autre homme.

« Oh oui, Barry, c'est bon. »

L'avocat sourit intérieurement, jouant avec sa langue contre le membre raide entre ses lèvres. Lentement cette fois ci, il le fit glisser contre sa langue, le prenant de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche. Il déglutit autour du gland de Dave qui poussa un grognement tout en tirant sur les cheveux de son amant.

« Ah, arrête, Barry... Il faut... Stop. »

« Tu n'aime pas? » demanda Sebastian, la voix enrouée.

« Si beaucoup au contraire, un peu trop même. » répondit Dave, à bout de souffle.

« Oh, d'accord. » dit Sebastian avec un sourire lubrique en remontant lentement contre le corps de Dave. « Peut-être que tu peux t'occuper de moi en attendant Miles. »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. Alors heu... tu dis que ta femme utilise un gode ceinture avec toi parfois... » bafouilla Dave. « Tu... tu aimes ça? Je veux dire, vous faites quoi exactement? Elle, elle te... »

« Tu veux savoir si j'aime me faire sodomiser? Oui, j'aime ça. Mais j'aime cent fois mieux avec une vraie, c'est tellement meilleur... »

« Et là tu as envie? »

« Seulement si toi ça te dit aussi. »

« Oh tu pari que ça me dit. » rétorqua Dave en roulant au-dessus de Sebastian. « J'espère que tu as tout ce qu'il faut. »

« Table de nuit. Premier tiroir. » souffla Sebastian.

Dave tendit la main pour sortir le lubrifiant et les préservatifs du tiroir avec un sourire. Il les prit avec lui et se glissa au bas du lit, s'agenouillant par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Miles ? » demanda Sebastian en riant.

« Je me prépare à t'enculer, sauf si tu as changé d'avis. »

« Changer d’avis ? Sûrement pas. Surtout si tu me parles comme ça. »

« Alors ramène vite ton joli petit cul par ici. » dit Dave en tapotant le bord du lit.

Sebastian s'exécuta et Dave souleva ses cuisses et passa ses jambes sur ses épaules. Sans perdre de temps, il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et massa avec délicatesse le petit trou de son amant qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Très lentement, il appuya dessus avec un doigt qui s'enfonça en lui.

« Oh oui, Miles. » soupira Sebastian.

« Tu aimes ça Barry ? Te faire doigter ce magnifique cul. C'est comme ça que ta femme réussit à te faire bander je suis sûr. » marmonna Dave en faisant aller et venir son doigt en Sebastian.

Tout en continuant de débiter des mots crus, il prépara son amant sans relâche jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme supplie.

« C'est bon Miles, je suis prêt, c'est bon tu peux... »

« Oui Barry, je vais te baiser, je vais te défoncer. » dit Dave en retirant ses doigt et en déroulant d'une main experte un préservatif sur son membre tendu. « Je vais te détruire, je vais tellement bien t'enculer que personne d'autre pourra te faire jouir après. »

Sebastian gémit lamentablement à ces mots, plus excité que jamais. Dave plaça son gland à l'entrée étroite et tenant les hanches de son amant fermement, il s'enfonça lentement en lui, ne s'arrêtant pas avant que son sexe entier soit planté en Sebastian.

Il resta sans bouger un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian le supplie d'enfin bouger. Il entama alors un va et vient rapide, presque brutal, les doigts crispés sur les hanches de son amant. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson, leurs faux noms s'échappant de leurs lèvres.

Rapidement, Dave sentit la vague de chaleur dans son ventre annonçant son orgasme. Il accéléra ses mouvements, encouragé par les gémissements de son amant.

« T’aime ça Barry, t’aime te faire défoncer le cul. Ah oui, tu vas me faire jouir. »

Et juste comme ça, Dave se laissa aller, emplissant le préservatif dans un râle. Sebastian gémit de déception. Le jeune professeur se retira, retenant un sourire devant la moue boudeuse de son amant. Sans perdre de temps, il se débarrassa du préservatif.

« Je vais te faire jouir Barry. » il dit sensuellement avant de prendre le sexe tendu de Sebastian en main et de commencer à le lécher.

Il planta deux doigts dans son petit trou dilaté, les frottant doucement contre la paroi.

« Ah oui, Miles, oui, c’est bon. » gémit l’autre homme.

Dave cherchait avec ses doigts l’endroit qui ne manquait jamais de rendre son mari fou d’excitation. Ils jouaient peut-être les inconnus, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’utiliser les vieux trucs qui marchaient. Il sourit contre le sexe de Sebastian quand celui-ci lui indiqua qu’il avait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait.

« Oh putain, oui, là, juste là, c’est trop bon. »

Dave se mit à sucer le sexe devant lui tout en massant juste au bon endroit en Sebastian jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ne tienne plus et se déverse dans sa bouche. Il avala tout et se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Aussi bien que ta femme ? » il demanda en retirant ses doigts.

« Beaucoup mieux. Tu veux m’épouser ? »

« Je peux pas. Je suis déjà marié à l’homme le plus beau de la planète que j’aime plus que tout au monde. » répondit Dave avec un sourire en coin.

Sebastian prit la main de son mari dans la sienne et la serra doucement, son geste mettant définitivement fin à leur jeu de rôle.

«  **Embrasse-moi idiot**. » dit-il en attirant Dave contre lui, l’autre homme ne se faisant pas prier pour obéir.

Ils remontèrent s’installer dans le lit, échangeant des baisers passionnés jusqu’à s’endormir, confortablement emmêlés l’un à l’autre.


	5. Fais moi confiance

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » demanda Sebastian à l’oreille de son mari.

 

« Etant donné que je vis avec toi depuis sept ans, que je viens de t’épouser et qu’on a un compte commun, je pense qu’on peut dire que la réponse est oui. » répondit Dave.

 

« Mais tu me fais vraiment confiance ? Pour tout ? » continua Sebastian en faisant glisser une main le long du bras de Dave.

 

Ils étaient nus dans leur chambre d’hôtel, comme toujours, ils avaient rapidement jugé inutile de s’habiller s’ils ne comptaient pas sortir étant donné la nature de la majorité de leurs activités à l’intérieur.

 

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

 

La main de Sebastian se serra doucement autour du poignet de Dave et l’emmena vers la tête de lit et Dave sentit le métal froid des menottes juste avant d’entendre le clic quand le premier bracelet se ferma autour de son poignet.

 

« C’est bon à savoir. » chuchota Sebastian en glissant une main le long de l’autre bras de Dave qui ne résista pas quand Sebastian passa l’autre bracelet autour de son bras. « En cas d’urgence, la clé est là. » dit Sebastian en montrant la clé sur la petite table de nuit. « Et tu peux me dire stop, comme d’habitude. Mais je veux que tu tiennes les barreaux de la tête de lit et que tu ne les lâche surtout pas, tu m’as compris ? »

 

« O-oui. »

 

« Tu ne me touche pas, tu te laisse faire, aujourd’hui, c’est pour toi, rien que pour toi. »

 

Sebastian embrassa Dave, s’allongeant sur lui, ondulant doucement, leurs sexes à moitié dur s’effleurant. Sebastian aimait les petits soupirs que Dave poussait contre ses lèvres. Il se redressa légèrement, se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de son mari qui grogna de frustration à la perte de stimulation contre son sexe.

 

« SShhhh, non, rien de ça. Tu me fais confiance, je vais te faire jouir, c’est promis. » souffla Sebastian contre le cou de Dave avant d’y poser les lèvres et de sucer doucement la peau douce à cet endroit. « Tu as une petite cicatrice juste là, presque rien. On ne la voit pas si on ne la cherche pas et si la lumière n’est pas sous le bon angle. Mais elle est là. » dit il en passant la langue sur le côté droit du cou de Dave.

 

« C’est… c’est depuis la… »

 

« Je sais. Elle est minuscule, presque invisible, c’est mon secret, la marque secrète qui me rappelle que tu es précieux et que je pourrais te perdre n’importe quand et que je dois en profiter tant que j’ai la chance de t’avoir près de moi. »

 

Sebastian déplaça lentement ses lèvres vers le torse de Dave, traçant des figures aléatoires du bout de la langue, s’avançant lentement vers le côté de son torse.

 

« Trouvé. » dit il victorieusement quand Dave se tortilla de plaisir au moment ou sa langue passait sur cet endroit sensible chez son mari, entre deux côtes, sur le côté gauche de son torse.

 

Il attacha ses lèvres à ce point, suçant et léchant, variant la pression. Ca allait laisser une marque, c’était sûr, même si la peau de Dave ne marquait pas facilement, Sebastian savait qu’avec l’attention qu’il donnait à ce point spécial, il y aurait une marque juste là le lendemain. Dave avait les articulations blanches à force de serrer les doigts autour des barreaux pour se retenir de caresser Sebastian et son sexe était complètement tendu et laissait déjà couler quelques gouttes contre son ventre.

 

Sebastian sourit autour de la peau de son mari et se déplaça lentement. Il reprit son chemin lentement, caressant la peau du bout de la langue, goûtant avec délices les gouttes de sueur dues à l’effort que Dave faisait pour ne pas lâcher la tête de lit.

 

Le jeune avocat prit délicatement le sexe de son mari en main, l’éloignant de son ventre et passa la langue sur le liquide qui s’en était échappé sur son ventre.

 

« Hummm, tu as tellement bon goût… » ronronna Sebastian avant de prendre le sexe de Dave dans sa bouche d’un seul coup, son gland frappant au fond de sa gorge.

 

« Oh putain de merde Scar, j’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses faire ça. » cria Dave.

 

Sebastian marmonna comme s’il essayait de répondre, mais bien sûr, ça n’eut pas d’autre effet que de faire vibrer sa gorge autour du gland de Dave. Il balança lentement sa tête de haut en bas, prenant sans effort toute la longueur du sexe de l’homme de sa vie, sa langue titillant le gland quand elle le pouvait.

 

« Oh oui, c’est tellement bon bébé. » gémit Dave.

 

Sebastian continua jusqu’à sentir les signes qu’il connaissait si bien maintenant que son mari était proche de l’orgasme et retira sa bouche, laissant échapper un petit bruit obscène et enserra ses doigts à la base du sexe de Dave pour stopper le processus.

 

« Quoi ? Sebastian, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta Dave.

 

« Shhh, tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance non ? »

 

« Oui, mais… »

 

« Pas de mais. » dit Sebastian en passant ses mains en dessous des cuisses de Dave, les forçant à s’écarter un peu plus. « Si tu me fais vraiment confiance, tu vas me laisser faire, sans protester parce que je sais ce que tu aimes. Tu vas te laisser aller, sans penser à ce qui risque de se passer ensuite et juste profiter de ce qui se passe. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

 

« Je… O-oui. »

 

« Bien. »

 

Sebastian passa sa langue sur les testicules de Dave, les fit rouler entre ses lèvres. Il tendit sa langue pour titiller la peau tendre juste entre son sexe et son petit trou. Il relâcha doucement les testicules et déplaça ses lèvres vers le bas, il mordilla doucement la peau juste là et sourit en entendant les petits gémissements de plaisir de son mari.

 

Il fit glisser sa langue entre les fesses de Dave et effleura le petit anneau de chair. Dave se cambra, ne sachant pas trop s’il en voulait plus ou s’il voulait que ça s’arrête par peur que ça aille trop loin. Il choisit de ne rien dire, il avait promis qu’il avait confiance et ça n’était pas des paroles en l’air. Il avait confiance que Sebastian saurait ne pas dépasser ses limites et qu’au pire, un seul mot de lui suffirait à l’arrêter.

 

Il se laissa aller et se surpris à apprécier la douce caresse que Sebastian lui prodiguait à cet endroit qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé pouvoir lui procurer du plaisir. Le plus jeune des deux hommes se délectait du goût si particulier qui était juste son mari, qu’il ne retrouverait nulle part ailleurs. Ils étaient tous les deux particulièrement excités, l’odeur de sexe flottait dans la pièce, forte, épicée.

 

« J’ai tellement envie de toi. » murmura Sebastian en se redressant.

 

« Je… »

 

« Shhh, confiance, tu te souviens. Tu me donnes deux minutes, il faut que j’utilise la salle de bain. »

 

« Quoi ? » protesta Dave.

 

« Je reviens, bouge pas. Pas d’un poil. »

 

Sebastian disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant Dave seul et un peu inquiet. Il y resta de longues minutes et Dave n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait.

 

« S-Scar ? Scar, tout va bien là dedans ? »

 

« Oui, je viens, je viens. » répondit Sebastian, un peu essoufflé. **[1]**

 

« Quoi ? Je… je croyais que tu avais dit que tu avais envie de moi. » marmonna Dave un peu blessé.

 

« Oh, tu n’as pas idée à quel point. » répondit Sebastian en réapparaissant à la porte, son sexe aussi tendu que quand il était parti.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là dedans ? Tu as mis une éternité. »

 

« Confiance. » se contenta de souffler Sebastian en guise de réponse.

 

L’avocat se rapprocha du lit et s’agenouilla entre les cuisses de son mari. Il effleura du bout du doigt le sexe de Dave qui n’était plus qu’à moitié tendu d’avoir attendu Sebastian en s’inquiétant.

 

« Oh, ça ne va pas du tout ça. J’ai besoin de toi en pleine forme mon amour. » murmura Sebastian en caressant lentement le sexe qui reprit rapidement sa vigueur.

 

Il tendit ensuite le bras vers la table de nuit pour y prendre la boîte de préservatifs qu’ils avaient emmené avec eux. Ils n’avaient plus besoin de protection puisqu’ils avaient fait les tests, mais il leur arrivait encore d’en utiliser parfois, pour limiter le nettoyage post-coïtal.

 

Il sortit le préservatif de son emballage et le déroula d’une main experte sur le sexe de son mari.

 

« On ne veut pas que tu sois tout dégoûtant. Tu me fais toujours confiance ? Je sais que tu vas aimer. » murmura Sebastian en prenant un autre préservatif et en le déroulant sur son sexe.

 

Dave s’apprêtait à protester mais Sebastian le fit taire en l’embrassant, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

 

« J’ai besoin de ton aide. » murmura Sebastian à l’oreille de Dave. « Lâche la tête de lit et passe tes bras autour de moi. »

 

Dave s’exécuta, posant ses mains sur le bas du dos de son mari, juste au dessus de ses fesses.

 

« Oui bien, mais je veux tes mains plus bas maintenant. »

 

Le professeur fit glisser ses mains, toujours attachées, sur les fesses de Sebastian, les caressant chastement.

 

« Sois pas timide mon amour, je sais que tu as les mains attachées mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire plus que ça. Et je sais que tu en as envie. »

 

Dave laissa échapper un gémissement et passa ses doigts entre les globes fermes. Il poussa un grognement quand ses ongles effleurèrent le bord du plug que Sebastian avait placé là. Il l’attrapa maladroitement et le fit doucement ressortir avant de l’enfoncer d’un coup sec en Sebastian, donnant tant bien que mal le bon angle à l’objet.

 

« Oh putain, même attaché, tu sais exactement comment me faire voir les étoiles. » gémit Sebastian.

 

« Oh oui, vraiment ? » demanda malicieusement Dave en faisant aller et venir le plug quelques fois en Sebastian.

 

« Oui, vraiment. » cria Sebastian quand le plug frappa une fois de plus juste au bon endroit. « Oh, oh, stop, stop. C’est fini, repose doucement ce plug et rattrape la tête de lit. » soupira Sebastian quand Dave avait juste ressorti l’objet de son trou. Dave protesta faiblement mais s’exécuta.

 

« Okay, maintenant, tu vas avoir le choix et un seul. Tu me veux face à toi ou dos à toi ? »

 

« Face à moi, s’il te plait. » répondit Dave instantanément.

 

« Bon choix. » dit Sebastian en se plaçant au dessus du sexe tendu de son mari, plaçant son gland contre son trou bien ouvert. « Hummm, maintenant que j’y pense, j’aime beaucoup quand tu es tout dégoûtant. » grogna-t-il en enlevant son préservatif.

 

Dave tenta de donner un petit coup de rein pour enfoncer au moins son gland mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Sebastian sourit, un peu amusé de cette tentative. Tendant une main entre ses cuisses, il attrapa le sexe de son mari et le maintint en place contre son anus.

 

« C’est ça que tu veux mon amour ? »

 

« Oui, s’il te plait Scar, s’il te plait, laisse-moi….. Ooohhh putaiiiin. » s’écria Dave quand Sebastian s’empala d’un coup de rein sur son sexe raide.

 

Sebastian attendit quelques secondes de s’être habitué à l’intrusion, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps après toutes les fois où son petit trou avait été utilisé depuis leur arrivée. Il entama un lent va et vient, se penchant en avant pour embrasser Dave à pleine bouche.

 

« Tu vois, je t’avais dit que tu allais aimer. » souffla Sebastian contre les lèvres de Dave.

 

« Scar, tu vas me rendre fou. »

 

« Oui ? Je te cache pas que c’était un peu le but. » murmura Sebastian en ondulant du bassin. « Et ta queue qui m’ouvre bien, c’est un bonus. »

 

Sebastian sourit malicieusement au grognement que Dave venait de pousser. Depuis qu’il avait découvert à quel point Dave était excité quand il utilisait des mots salaces au lit, il en usait et en abusait.

 

« Tu aime ça hein, me voir rebondir sur ta queue bien dressée. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Je devrais t’enlever ce préservatif aussi. Et te chevaucher comme ça jusqu’à ce que tu exploses et que tu remplisses mon cul de ton foutre chaud. Et ensuite, je pourrais me mettre au dessus de ta bouche et te faire nettoyer le bazar que tu auras mis. »

 

« Oh ouiii, s’il te plait, fais ça, oui. » gémit Dave.

 

Sebastian se redressa et se souleva juste assez pour enlever le préservatif qui recouvrait encore l’érection de Dave et s’empala à nouveau. Le nouvel angle fit frapper le gland de Dave juste au bon endroit et arracha un cri de plaisir à Sebastian.

 

« Oh oui, juste comme ça. » gémit Sebastian.

 

« Caresse toi Sebastian, s’il te plait, je vais pas tenir longtemps, je veux que tu jouisses avant moi, c’est toujours moi qui jouit le premier, s’il te plait Scar. »

 

« C’est parce que rien ne me fais mieux jouir que te voir jouir mon amour. Tu devrais te voir quand tu jouis. La prochaine fois je veux filmer ton visage quand tu jouis. Je pourrais me branler en te regardant jouir quand tu n’es pas là. »

 

« Scar, s’il te plait, je vais pas… »

 

« Te retiens pas, vas y, laisse toi aller, remplis moi. Jouis pour moi bébé. »

 

Dave ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula, Sebastian continuant à s’empaler sur lui. Quand il fut sûr que Dave avait giclé ses dernière gouttes, Sebastian se retira précautionneusement, resserrant ses muscles le plus possible pour laisser échapper le moins possible du précieux liquide et se tourna, présentant son anus abusé devant la bouche de Dave qui passa délicatement sa langue sur la petite étoile.

 

« Tu aimes ça Vid ? Nettoyer mon petit trou que tu viens juste de salir ? Aspirer ton foutre encore chaud de mon petit cul ? »

 

Dave se contenta de gémir en réponse, ne voulant pas se détourner de sa tâche, sa langue s’enfonçant pour récolter le liquide gluant.

 

« Tu peux lâcher la tête de lit maintenant si tu veux. Je suis sûr que tu veux utiliser tes doigts pour ne rien rater. »

 

Dave ne se fit pas prier, utilisant d’abord ses mains pour écarter les fesses de Sebastian et pouvoir glisser sa langue un peu plus loin en Sebastian. Puis il glissa deux doigts en lui, les ressortant souillés de sperme, les nettoya avec sa langue avant de les renfoncer. Quand il eut récolté tout ce qu’il pouvait récolter, il pompa ses doigts en Sebastian, variant l’angle jusqu’à ce qu’il entende ce cri de plaisir s’échapper des lèvres de son mari qui était la preuve qu’il avait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait.

 

« Juste là hein Scar ? » ronronna Dave en massant la petite boule de nerfs.

 

« Oh oui, juste là. » répondit Sebastian en agrippant une de ses mains à la tête de lit derrière lui pour se stabiliser et en prenant son sexe dans l’autre main pour le pomper rapidement.

 

Dave garda ses doigts enfoncés en Sebastian, faisant de petits cercles en appuyant contre sa prostate. Le doux massage accompagné de sa propre main sur son sexe suffirent à le faire jouir, envoyant de longues giclées sur le ventre de son mari en criant. Dave continua à masser délicatement, ne s’arrêtant que quand Sebastian commença à se plaindre d’être trop sensible maintenant.

 

Sebastian se retourna lentement et se pelotonna contre Dave.

 

« Mains sur la tête de lit. » commanda le jeune avocat, Dave s’exécutant.

 

Sebastian resta un long moment, pressé contre le côté de son mari, traçant des motifs du bout des doigts contre sa peau souillée, déposant de légers baisers dans son cou. Dave se tortillait sous ses caresses, luttant pour garder ses mains accrochées à la tête de lit, résolu à laisser son amant garder le contrôle aussi longtemps qu’il en aurait besoin.

 

« Tu te souviens ce que je t’ai dit la première fois que tu as essayé de me parler ? » demanda Sebastian, pensif.

 

« Que je ne séduirais jamais un homme à moins de perdre au moins 45kg, d’arrêter de m’épiler les sourcils, que je n’ai jamais épilé au passage, et que je ferais mieux de rester dans le placard ? C’est de cette conversation là que tu parle ? »

 

« Oui. Tu crois que tu pourrais juste l’oublier ? Parce que vraisemblablement, tu as séduit un homme et je t’aime juste comme tu es. Sans rien changer. »

 

« Elle est déjà oubliée et je t’aime aussi. Mais je changerais bien juste une chose. »

 

« Mmmm, quoi ? »

 

« Si tu me détachais que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras maintenant, ma vie serait parfaite. »

 

« Oh pardon. » marmonna Sebastian en détachant les menottes et en massant doucement les poignets de son mari. « Tu as pas aimé ? J’étais trop directif ? Les menottes étaient trop serrées ? » s’inquiéta-t-il.

 

« Hé, non, rien de ça. Si j’avais pas aimé, je t’aurais arrêté d’accord ? C’était fantastique. On devrait recommencer. Pas à chaque fois, ce serait lassant mais tu es très excitant quand tu prends ce que tu veux comme ça. »

 

« Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c’est rester comme ça contre toi un moment. » dit Sebastian en se pelotonnant à nouveau contre Dave. « Est-ce que c’est OK ? »

 

« Plus qu’OK, répondit Dave en enroulant ses bras autour de Sebastian.

 

Ils s’endormirent comme ça. Ou se rendormirent ? Peu importe, ils avaient un peu perdu la notion du temps et ne savaient plus très bien quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit il était mais ils s’en fichaient. Il serait bien assez tôt temps de reprendre leur rythme de travail, pour l’instant, ils voulaient profiter d’être ensemble dans leur bulle d’amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Oui bon ben, je ferais mieux d’écrire les scènes de sexes directement en VO, parce que bon, le jeu entre ‘I’m coming’ et… ‘I’m coming’, bon ben, je pouvais pas m’en empêcher, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et pour ceux qui voient pas, bon, ben y a clairement un jeu entre le ‘je viens’ dans le sens, je vais être dans la pièce avec toi très bientôt et le ‘je viens’ dans le sens, je suis à deux doigt de re-décorer les toilettes avec mon sperme. Pour ceux qui en doutaient encore, cette fois-ci, c’est clair, je suis une perverse.


	6. Troisième invité

« Il est beau, non ? » demanda Dave en s’asseyant en face d’un homme solitaire à une table du bar de l’hôtel.

« Quoi ? » demanda l’homme, surpris dans ses pensées, détournant les yeux d’un autre homme assis au bar flirtant avec une serveuse.

« Je t’ai vu le regarder, tu as envie de lui, ça se voit. » répliqua Dave en donnant un petit coup de tête vers le bar.

« Oui, c’est vrai. Mais il n’est pas dans la bonne équipe. » soupira l’autre homme.

« Oh, je suis sûr que c’est négociable. »

« De toute façon, il est marié. Je touche pas aux hommes mariés. » répliqua l’autre homme avec amertume.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« J’ai été celui avec qui on trompe une fois. Plus jamais, c’est tout. » répondit l’homme.

« D’accord. Il n’a pas tellement l’air de s’en soucier. Pourquoi se serait à toi d’y penser ? C’est lui qui est marié non ? »

« C’est pas une raison. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que c’est vraiment tromper si l’autre est au courant et laisse faire ? »

« Sa femme est une conne si elle sait qu’il va voir ailleurs et ne dis rien. Et d’abord, qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire que j’ai envie de lui mais que je fasse rien à ce sujet ? » aboya l’autre homme.

« Je sais pas, tu as l’air seul, je trouve ça dommage. Tu devrais avoir le droit de te laisser aller toi aussi dans cet endroit paradisiaque. » répondit Dave en posant sa main gauche délicatement sur celle de l’autre homme.

« J’y crois pas, tu me dragues ? Je viens de te dire que je couche pas avec des hommes mariés et tu me dragues avec ton alliance bien en évidence ? Il le sait ton mari, c’est ça ? Ca te rend moins coupable parce qu’il le sait et qu’il dit rien ? »

« En fait, c’est pas qu’il laisse faire, c’est qu’il est d’accord. C’est même son idée. Son fantasme. » répondit Dave.

« Son fantasme ? Que tu le trompe ? Il est taré ton mec. »

« Pas que je le trompe. D’avoir un troisième partenaire pour nos ébats. Il te plait, tu as envie de lui. Et je suis pas si moche, non ? Je devrais pas te couper tous tes effets. » répondit Dave d’une voix douce.

« C’est ton… et vous voulez… oh putain, c’est… t’es sérieux ? »

« Très sérieux. Mais on va pas te forcer. C’est seulement si ça te dis aussi. »

« Vous faites ça souvent ? » demanda l’homme incrédule.

« En fait, c’est la première fois. On a décidé que notre lune de miel était le meilleur moment pour tester de nouvelles choses. Ca sera peut-être la dernière fois. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu nous plait à tous les deux. Et que c’est évident que mon mari te plait aussi. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu décide ? »

« C’est juste pour un soir, c’est ça ? » demanda l’homme.

« Juste pour un soir, on s’amuse tous ensemble et ensuite, chacun rentre chez soi, nous à Chicago et toi… »

« A Columbus, Ohio. » compléta l’homme.

« Et on ne se revoit plus jamais. »

« D’accord, j’en suis. »

« Parfait. Notre bungalow est par là, isolé. » répondit Dave en souriant, se levant. « On t’invite, c’est la moindre des choses. » ajouta-t-il en payant le verre que l’autre homme avait bu.

« Merci. » répondit l’homme en suivant Dave.

Il fit un petit signe discret à son mari en passant à côté de lui et entraina leur invité jusqu’à leur bungalow. Il poussa la porte et laissa l’autre homme entrer avant de refermer à clé derrière eux. Ils avaient reçu à leur arrivée une clé chacun, ce qui était bien pratique pour leurs petites mises en scène.

« Vous avez fixé des règles. » demanda l’autre homme, un peu mal à l’aise. « Je veux dire, genre, on embrasse pas ou ce genre de truc ? »

« Pas vraiment. Juste que si l’un d’entre nous n’est pas confortable avec ce qu’on fait ou a envie d’arrêter, il le dit et on arrête tout. Toi y compris. C’est censé être une bonne expérience pour tout le monde. » répondit Dave.

« D’accord. Il ne vient pas ton mari ? »

« Il nous laisse un peu d’avance. Le temps de commencer un peu. Pour nous surprendre en pleine action. » répondit Dave en s’approchant doucement de l’autre homme. « Sauf si ça ne te va pas. » ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou de l’autre homme.

« Ca… ça me va très bien. » balbutia l’homme en frissonnant.

« Bien. » rétorqua Dave en glissant une main dans le short de l’inconnu. « Au fait, moi, c’est David. » murmura-t-il à l’oreille de l’autre homme.

« Ah, oh oui, putain. » grogna l’homme alors que les doigts de Dave se refermaient autours de son sexe tendu. « Eli. » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Enchanté Eli. » dit Dave en sortant le sexe de l’autre homme de son short.

Dave s’agenouilla doucement devant Eli tout en le caressant. Il glissa sa main libre dans la poche de son short pour en sortir un préservatif.

« J’ai failli oublier une règle. La plus importante. » dit Dave en brandissant le petit carré en plastique. « Protection obligatoire. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. » répondit Eli en soupirant de plaisir sous les caresses de Dave.

Dave déroula le préservatif sur le sexe tendu devant lui d’une main experte avant de doucement le prendre dans sa bouche.

« Ah putain, oui, c’est bon. » grogna Eli.

Dave le suça quelques minutes, levant les yeux vers lui. L’autre homme gémissait de plaisir. Il laissa lentement le sexe tendu ressortir de sa bouche.

« Quelle est ta position au sujet du sexe anal ? » demanda Dave, le gland de leur amant d’un soir posé sur ses lèvres.

« J’adore ça. » répondit Eli. « Je… J’aime… j’aime me faire prendre. » avoua-t-il d’une petite voix.

Dave se releva en souriant. Même s’il avait aimé la langue de son mari sur son petit trou, il n’avait toujours pas envie de plus, surtout pas de se faire pénétrer. Et ça le peinait parfois de savoir qu’à cause de ça, son mari ne saurait jamais à quel point c’était bon de se plonger dans cette douce chaleur. Mais si Eli aimait ça, il pourrait donner cette chance à Sebastian d’essayer ça au moins une fois.

« Viens, déshabille toi. » murmura Dave en entrainant Eli vers le lit.

Eli s’exécuta lentement et Dave se déshabilla lui aussi. Il s’allongea sur le lit et tendit une main vers leur invité.

« Viens. »

Eli s’agenouilla sur le lit et vint au dessus de Dave qui glissa une main dans son cou pour l’entrainer dans un baiser passionné. Le jeune professeur tendit une main vers la table de nuit pour y prendre un nouveau préservatif qu’il déroula sur son sexe tendu avant de poser ses mains sur la taille de l’autre homme pour l’attirer contre lui. Leurs sexes se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Dave tendit à nouveau sa main vers la table de nuit pour, cette fois-ci, attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il l’ouvrit et en versa un peu sur ses doigts. Il les glissa doucement entre les fesses du jeune homme dans ses bras et effleura la petite étoile, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à l’autre homme. Il massa un moment la peau pour détendre les muscles. C’était étrange de faire ça à quelqu’un d’autre que son mari mais imaginer Sebastian entrer dans la pièce pour tomber nez à nez avec le cul d’un autre étiré autour de ses doigts l’excitait un peu.

Le professeur enfonça doucement le bout d’un doigt dans le petit trou bien serré et sentit le corps de leur invité se tendre un peu.

« Tout va bien ? Tu es sûr que tu as déjà fait ça ? » demanda Dave vaguement inquiet.

« Oui, c’est juste… ça fait longtemps, c’est tout. Je le fais pas seul, c’est toujours plus frustrant qu’autre chose. » gémit Eli.

Dave continua lentement à insérer son doigt, à délicatement le faire aller et venir dans l’étroitesse de leur amant d’un soir. Après un moment, Eli en demanda plus et Dave enfonça un deuxième doigt. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait trois doigts en Eli, pistonnant en lui, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

« Oh putain, oh oui, c’est trop bon. » gémit le jeune homme. « Je veux ta queue David, s’il te plait. »

« Un peu de patience. » murmura Dave.

Comme si les choses avaient été réglées comme du papier à musique, c’est à ce moment là que les clés se firent entendre dans la serrure, immédiatement suivi par la voix de Sebastian quand la porte se refermait derrière lui.

« Je ne vous dérange pas trop j’espère. » dit l’avocat d’un ton sarcastique, le dos contre la porte, bras croisés.

« Sebastian ! Pas du tout mon amour. On t’attendait. Je te présente Eli. Il était justement en train de me dire que mes doigts n’étaient plus assez pour lui. Tu veux l’aider avec ça ? » dit Dave d’un air suggestif en prenant un préservatif neuf de sa main libre.

Sebastian eut l’air surpris de la proposition et perdit de son air fier.

« Mais… mais, j’ai… jamais… » balbutia-t-il.

« Je sais. C’est pour ça que tu devrais. » répondit Dave. « Il y a une première fois à tout, non ? »

« L’un de vous va se décider ? J’en peux plus là, j’ai envie. » les coupa Eli.

Sebastian s’approcha du lit timidement et Dave ne perdit pas de temps à dégager son sexe de son short. Le jeune homme était à moitié dur, son mari le prit en main et le caressa doucement jusqu’à ce que son sexe soit assez tendu pour dérouler un préservatif dessus.

Il lui sourit et le prit lentement dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue pour finir de le durcir, son autre main pistonnant toujours trois doigts dans le petit trou de leur invité qui gémissait de frustration.

Quand Sebastian fut assez dur à son goût, il laissa sortir son sexe de sa bouche avec un bruit obscène. Il retira le préservatif et en prit un nouveau pour le dérouler d’une main experte sur le sexe tendu de son mari. Il retira ses doigts du cul d’Eli qui grogna à la perte. Il se roula sur le côté pour qu’Eli puisse s’allonger complètement à plat ventre sur le lit. Sebastian hésita un peu puis vint s’allonger sur le jeune homme, son sexe tendu frottant contre le petit trou distendu.

« Oh putain oui, baise moi Sebastian. » gémit Eli.

Sebastian jeta un regard interrogateur à son mari qui lui renvoya un sourire rassurant.

« Vas juste doucement, ça fait longtemps pour lui. »

Sebastian plaça son gland à l’entrée du jeune homme en dessous de lui et poussa lentement, sentant les muscles de leur amant se serrer autour de son sexe.

« Oh putain. » gémit Eli.

« Tu as mal, tu veux que j’arrête ? » demanda Sebastian inquiet.

« Surtout pas. Mets la moi bien profond Sebastian. Baise-moi. » grogna Eli.

Sebastian commença alors à lentement aller et venir, se demandant un peu quel plaisir il était censé prendre à faire ça. Mais les ondulations du corps en dessous du sien et les gémissements de l’autre homme lui laissait savoir qu’Eli au moins aimait vraiment ce qu’il lui faisait. Dave lui souriait, pensant sûrement qu’il découvrait enfin le plaisir d’être actif, il lui rendit son sourire tant bien que mal.

Eli tendit une main vers Dave et prit son sexe en main, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Il caressa le sexe tendu au rythme des coups de reins de Sebastian.

« Oh oui, putain, vas-y Sebastian, baise moi bien. Ta queue est trop bonne. » gémissait Eli.

Sebastian commença à accélérer ses mouvements, plutôt impatient d’en finir. Il pensait injuste de demander à l’autre homme de partir maintenant, sans lui laisser l’occasion de jouir avant, mais à ce point, il n’avait qu’une envie : se retrouver à nouveau seul avec son mari.

De son côté, Dave était à deux doigts d’aller chercher de quoi bâillonner leur invité pour au moins ne plus l’entendre crier le nom de son mari. La main qui le branlait suffisait à le maintenir dur, mais il sentait bien qu’il ne pourrait pas vraiment jouir dans ces conditions.

« Oh, oh oui, juste là, putain, putain, putain. Tu vas me faire jouir Sebastian. »

Le jeune avocat redoubla d’ardeur, passant une main sous le ventre de l’homme en dessous de lui pour le branler en rythme avec ses coups de reins.

« Ouiiii, Sebastian. » hurla le jeune homme en jouissant enfin resserrant ses doigts autour du membre tendu dans sa main.

Pour Sebastian et Dave, ce fut plus radical encore que la méthode du postier de Finn et aucun des deux ne jouit ce soir là. Sebastian se retira précautionneusement et alla directement se glisser dans les bras de son mari sans un mot.

A côté d’eux, Eli reprenait lentement son souffle.

« Merci Eli. » dit Dave d’une petite voix.

« Non, merci à vous. » répondit Eli, un large sourire aux lèvres. « David, tu es un petit veinard, ton mari baise comme un dieu. »

« J’ai de la chance oui. » souffla Dave en resserrant son étreinte autour de son mari.

« Je… je vais y aller alors. » dit Eli maladroitement en se relevant lentement. « Merci pour ce bon moment. Vous êtes sûrs que c’était un coup d’une fois parce que… »

« Oui, une seule fois, merci. » répondit Sebastian un peu sèchement.

« Okay. Bon, ben… » commença Eli en retirant son préservatif pour le jeter. « Heu… vous auriez pas quelque chose pour… »

Dave lui tendit leur paquet de lingettes et le jeune homme se nettoya rapidement avant de se rhabiller.

« Encore merci. Ca faisait longtemps que j’avais pas joui comme ça. »

« Tant mieux pour toi. » marmonna Sebastian contre le torse de son mari.

Eli, ferma enfin la porte derrière lui. En silence, Dave se sépara un peu de l’homme de sa vie pour retirer leurs préservatifs et les jeter à la poubelle.

« Sebastian. »

« Pas maintenant, s’il te plait. On en parlera. Demain, d’accord. Pour l’instant, tu pourrais juste, me tenir dans tes bras s’il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Dave en rejoignant Sebastian dans leur lit et en prenant la position de la grande cuillère contre son mari.

Ils s’endormirent comme ça, heureux de juste sentir l’autre tout proche, comme tous les soirs.


	7. Bonjour mon amour

Sebastian se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras rassurants de son mari, le sexe de Dave tendu contre son dos et… une main entourant paresseusement son propre sexe déjà intéressé.

« Humm tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » demanda Sebastian d’une voix endormie.

« Aucune idée. J’étais là avec ton corps chaud contre le mien, ta respiration tranquille, les petits soupirs que tu pousses parfois en dormant, tes hanches qui bougeaient lentement contre moi. Tu es une malédiction pour moi Sebastian Karofsky, presque huit ans avec toi et juste t’avoir endormi contre moi m’excite encore comme un collégien. » répondit Dave en continuant à doucement caresser son mari.

« J’ai détesté hier soir. » lâcha Sebastian. « C’était horrible de le regarder te toucher, de l’entendre gémir sous tes caresses, j’avais envie de le mettre dehors pour me retrouver avec toi. S’il te plait, je veux jamais recommencer. »

« Jamais, promis. C’était une torture de l’entendre crier ton nom quand tu l’as… Je devrais être le seul à jouir en criant ton nom, pour toujours. »

« Et… je… je sais que tu t’inquiète, que tu penses qu’un jour j’irais voir ailleurs si tu refuses toujours d’être passif mais… j’ai détesté ça. » souffla Sebastian en ondulant des hanches contre Dave.

« J’ai tellement de chance de t’avoir trouvé. » murmura Dave en faisant doucement remonter sa main sur le torse de son mari tout en faisant un suçon sur son épaule. « Comment c’est possible que j’ai trouvé un homme aussi parfait, qui m’aime autant que je l’aime et qui en plus est complètement passif quand je suis complètement actif ? »

« Je suis pas parfait, j’étais juste fait pour toi et toi fait pour moi. »

Dave recula légèrement le bassin et se rapprocha à nouveau, glissant son sexe entre les cuisses de Sebastian, qui poussa un gémissement en sentant le gland humide de son mari effleurer ses testicules.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, bougeant ensembles l’un contre l’autre. Sebastian resserra ses cuisses pendant que Dave marquait le haut de son dos de plusieurs suçons, sa main titillant toujours les tétons sensible de l’homme de sa vie.

C’était doux, sensuel, complètement différent de ce qu’ils avaient vécu la veille avec cet inconnu. Pourtant Sebastian sentait le plaisir envahir son corps. Là, sous les caresses de Dave, sans même que son sexe ne soit touché, sans même que sa prostate ne soit stimulée d’aucune façon, il prenait déjà plus de plaisir qu’il n’en avait eu la veille alors qu’il martelait dans l’anus serré de cet homme. La simple sensation du sexe de Dave entre ses cuisses, tapant délicatement dans ses testicules, envoyait des décharges de plaisir en lui.

La main de Dave descendit lentement le long du ventre de Sebastian et s’enroula autour du sexe tendu. Il entama un lent va et vient, aussi lent que ses coups de reins entre les cuisses de son mari. Sebastian tourna le haut de son corps, passant un bras en arrière dans le cou de Dave et chercha ses lèvres. Ils s’embrassèrent, dans un désordre de langues, de dents et de salive, bougeant toujours aussi lentement.

La façon dont la respiration de Sebastian se coupa quelques secondes alors que de longues giclées chaudes se déversaient dans le poing serré de son mari suffit à déclencher l’orgasme de Dave. Ils continuèrent à bouger lentement ensembles à travers leurs jouissance, jusqu’à s’arrêter, collés l’un à l’autre, silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

« Je ne sais pas où tu as été chercher cette idée mais je pense que ça, on devrait le recommencer… Genre, dès qu’on sera prêts pour le deuxième round. » souffla Sebastian.

« J’avais juste aucune envie de me lever et de chercher le lubrifiant. C’était juste moi, très très fainéant ce matin. »

« Bien, la fainéantise n’est pas jugée à sa juste valeur si tu veux mon avis. » dit Sebastian en baillant tout en se serrant un peu plus contre Dave.

« Tu es plus près des lingettes que moi. » marmonna Dave contre le cou de son mari.

« Pas envie de bouger. »

« S’il te plait. »

« Oh, bon, très bien. » soupira Sebastian en tendant la main pour attraper le paquet de lingettes sur la table de nuit de son côté du lit.

« Je t’aime. » chuchota Dave en nettoyant sommairement leurs peaux.

« Oui, oui, moi aussi, je t’aime. » répondit Sebastian, faussement fâché.

« Mais je t’aime plus. » s’amusa Dave.

« Sûrement pas, c’est impossible d’aimer plus que je ne t’aime. » dit Sebastian en riant et en se tournant dans les bras de Dave.

« Non, c’est aimer plus que moi je t’aime qui est impossible. » répondit Dave en retenant tant bien que mal un bâillement.

« OK, dors un peu plus et ensuite, on pourra recommencer. »

« Ca m’a l’air d’un plan. »

Une bonne heure plus tard, Sebastian se réveilla, la tête dans le cou de son mari. Il soupira d’aise, se pelotonnant un peu plus dans les bras de Dave.

« Scar. » marmonna Dave d’une voix endormie.

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu arrêtes pas de gigoter comme ça, je vais pas tarder à avoir du mal à me retenir de te faire l’amour. »

« Chiche. » murmura Sebastian.

« Oh oui ? Vraiment ? Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » demanda Dave, glissant ses doigts contre le petit trou de son mari. « Merde, Sebastian, je t’ai tellement utilisé, tu es encore ouvert. »

« Peut-être qu’on devrait arrêter alors… »

« Quand on sera rentrés, promis, je te laisserai au moins un mois pour te remettre, mais pas maintenant. »

« Tu veux dire que tu feras la grève du sexe pendant un mois ? »

« Non, je veux dire qu’on fera seulement tout ce qu’on faisait déjà avant que tu me demande en mariage pendant un mois. Tu es bien trop beau quand tu jouis pour que je me passe de la vue pendant un mois. Mais maintenant, je vais profiter de mon mari. »

Dave se redressa pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit. Il tourna Sebastian sur le ventre, passant un oreiller sous ses hanches tout en faisant couler du lubrifiant entre ses fesses. D’une main, il lubrifia bien son sexe et s’allongea sur Sebastian.

« Détend toi mon amour. Si je te fais mal, tu le dis tout de suite surtout. »

Dave plaça son gland contre l’entrée de Sebastian et poussa doucement. Sans avoir été préparés à l’intrusion, les muscles du jeune homme prirent un peu plus de temps à accepter la pénétration, mais lentement, Dave put pénétrer l’antre chaud.

« Sebastian Karofsky, vous allez être ma mort. » grogna Dave contre le cou de son amant.

« J’espère bien que non, je pourrais pas survivre sans toi Pooky. »

« Ni moi sans toi. » répondit Dave commençant à bouger très lentement.

« Oh ouiii, c’est tellement bon. »

« Tu vas bien, c’est sûr ? » demanda Dave un peu inquiet.

« Non, je ne vais pas bien, je vais beaucoup mieux que bien. »

« J’avais peur, tu sais, avec ta première fois… »

« C’était il y a des années quand je croyais être prêt et que je l’étais pas. »

« Je t’aime tellement. » Dave murmura, embrassant le cou de Sebastian tout en donnant des coups de reins lents en lui.

« Je t’aime aussi. J’ai jamais aimé personne comme je t’aime. Oh oui, comme ça, continue. »

Dave continua de s’enfoncer lentement en Sebastian, caressant son corps frémissant du bout des doigts, se délectant de la respiration lente et profonde de l’homme en dessous de lui. Ils bougèrent ensemble, lentement, se murmurant des mots pleins de tendresse. Au bout de tant d’années ensemble, ils aimaient encore le contraste entre ces fois où ils faisaient l’amour tendrement, pour être connectés et ces autres fois où ils baisaient sauvagement simplement pour se donner d’immenses orgasmes qui les laissaient pantelants.

Ce matin là, c’était juste à propos d’amour, de se montrer à quel point ils s’aimaient.

Dans ces moments là, Dave se laissait souvent emporter par son désir d’agrandir un peu leur famille et ne pouvait s’empêcher de murmurer à l’oreille de Sebastian comment il allait lui faire un bébé. Sebastian avait depuis longtemps pris le parti de le laisser dire, parce qu’ils savaient tous les deux que ça n’était pas possible de toute façon.

Ils avaient tout le temps du monde de parler de ce sujet sensible entre eux à d’autres moments.

Les mains sur les hanches de Sebastian pour le maintenir en place, Dave allait et venait lentement, parsemant le cou et le dos de son mari de doux baisers.

« Jouis pour moi, s’il te plait mon amour. » murmura Dave contre le cou de Sebastian, usant de toute la concentration qu’il pouvait pour ne pas jouir le premier comme c’était souvent le cas.

Il glissa une main sous le corps de son amant pour caresser son sexe raide. Cette nouvelle stimulation fit jouir Sebastian. Dave ne put plus rien faire pour se retenir quand les muscles pressèrent son sexe. Ils restèrent pressés l’un contre l’autre, tremblants, pendant de longues minutes.

« Bonjour mon amour. » souffla Dave contre le dos de son mari, grimaçant un peu de sentir son sexe maintenant mou glisser de l’homme de sa vie.

« Bonjour mon amour. » souffla Sebastian, tournant légèrement la tête à la recherche d’un baiser.

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement, pas vraiment décidés à bouger pour l’instant.

« On devrait prendre une douche. » grogna Dave au bout de quelques minutes.

« Hum, seulement si tu m’y portes et que tu restes avec moi. » répondit Sebastian d’une voix endormie.

« Je crois qu’on a un deal. » répondit Dave en se levant lentement.

Il attrapa Sebastian d’un bras sous son ventre et le fit passer sur son épaule.

« Hum, jolie vue. » Sebastian dit en riant, sa nouvelle position lui donnant une vue directe sur les fesses parfaites de son mari.

« Bien ce que je me disais. » plaisanta Dave, donnant une petite tape sur les fesses de son mari.

Le professeur posa doucement son mari dans la douche mais ne démarra pas l’eau directement. Il s’agenouilla derrière Sebastian et passa doucement la langue sur la peau rougie autour de l’entrée de l’avocat.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sebastian en étouffant un petit gémissement.

« Suivi médical. » répondit Dave, retirant à peine ses lèvres de la peau tendre.

« Oh oui ? C’est comme ça que tu appelles ça maintenant ? »

« Evidemment, il faut bien que je vérifie que je n’ai fait aucun dommage. »

« Avec ta langue hein ? »

« Non, ça c’est pour remplacer la crème apaisante. »

« Bien sûr. » souffla Sebastian, se cambrant contre les lèvres de son mari, les mains plaquées sur le mur de la douche.

Dave lapa doucement son sperme qui s’écoulait doucement de Sebastian, se délectant de ce goût qui n’appartenait qu’à eux, qui était le mélange de ce qu’ils étaient tous les deux. Il se releva lentement, suçotant la peau de Sebastian ici ou là, laissant des marques le long de son dos. Il termina dans le cou de son mari, laissant derrière lui une marque qui deviendrait un léger bleu d’ici le lendemain sans aucun doute.

« Je t’aime. » Dave souffla dans l’oreille de Sebastian en mettant enfin l’eau en route.

« Je t’aime. » Sebastian répondit en se tournant face à l’homme de sa vie.

Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, partageant un moment de pure tendresse. C’était juste parfait à leurs yeux, aussi parfait que quand leurs ébats étaient beaucoup plus passionnés.


	8. Viol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suggère vivement aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir de lire ce chapitre. Il porte bien son nom. Il ne s'agit pas d'un vrai viol, les deux personnages concernés sont consentants mais ça reste assez approchant pour ceux que cela pourrait choquer.

Sebastian avait maintenant pris l’habitude de ne pas savoir ce qui pouvait l’attendre en rentrant dans le petit appartement. Il lui semblait qu’après en avoir parlé ensemble, son mari avait décidé que leur lune de miel était le moment ou jamais de tester leurs fantasmes un par un. Et il devait bien admettre que même si, à l’usage, tous leurs fantasmes n’étaient pas forcément aussi intéressants que dans leurs têtes… certains autres deviendraient une addition intéressante à leur vie sexuelle déjà satisfaisante.

Ce soir là, en rentrant du bar de l’hôtel où il avait bu un verre avec un jeune couple avec qui ils avaient plus ou moins sympathisé, il comprit immédiatement ce qui arrivait et entra facilement dans son personnage.

A peine la porte fermée derrière lui, une large main attrapa son tee-shirt et le plaqua, face la première contre le mur, un bras en travers de ses épaules pour le maintenir en place.

« Qu’est-ce que… » commença-t-il d’une voix faible.

« La ferme. » le coupa Dave fermement. « Tu sais exactement pourquoi je suis là. » dit il, plaquant son corps contre celui de Sebastian qui tenta de se dégager de l’emprise de son agresseur.

« Mais… »

« Je t’ai dit de la boucler. Je vais baiser ton joli petit cul. Ca t’apprendra à le tortiller comme une petite pute sous mon nez. » dit Dave, appuyant ses propos en frottant son sexe tendu contre les fesses de sa victime tout en passant un bandeau sur ses yeux.

« Non, s’il te plait. » gémit Sebastian.

Dave fit passer d’une main l’élastique du short de Sebastian sous ses fesses et passa un doigt entre les globes fermes.

« Tu demande que ça de te faire baiser, t’en as tellement envie que tu porte même pas de sous-vêtements. Je vais te la mettre bien profond et tu vas en redemander. »

« S’il te plait, non, arrête. »

« Je t’ai déjà dit de la fermer. » grogna Dave, dégageant son sexe et le faisant glisser entre les fesses de Sebastian. « Si tu la ferme pas tout seul, je peux t’aider. Je suis sûr que tu te branle en imaginant te faire baiser la bouche. »

« Je t’en supplie… »

Dave se recula et jeta pratiquement Sebastian au sol, à genoux. Sa façon de faire en sorte d’amortir le plus possible la chute étant le seul indice qui permettait de savoir que tout ça n’était qu’un jeu et qu’un seul mot de la bouche de l’un d’eux suffirait à tout arrêter. Il agrippa les cheveux de Sebastian et lui fit basculer la tête en arrière.

« Ouvre grand. » ordonna Dave, appuyant son gland contre les lèvres de Sebastian.

Quand Sebastian ouvrit la bouche dans une fausse tentative de protester, le sexe de Dave s’enfonça impitoyablement entre ses lèvres. Sebastian s’étouffa à peine et se remis bien vite, par habitude.

« Tu fais le timide, mais t’adore ça avoir une grosse bite dans la bouche. Putain, je peux te la mettre au fond de la gorge et tu t’étouffe même pas. Je savais que tu étais une traîné. Tu dois tellement t’en prendre plein le cul, je suis sûr que je peux te baiser sans préparation. » grogna Dave, tenant fermement la tête de Sebastian et faisant aller et venir son sexe entre ses lèvres sans répit.

Sebastian essayait de parler, de lui répondre et bien entendu, ça ne faisait qu’envoyer des vibrations divines autour du sexe de Dave. Le professeur était content d’avoir pris du temps pour discuter de la mise en place de ce fantasme avant. Il savait que si jamais il allait trop loin, Sebastian avait une porte de sortie, un signal pour le faire arrêter. Il ne risquait pas de prononcer le mot magique dans cette situation, mais il avait les mains libres et pourrait se défendre si les choses dérapaient un peu.

Sentant la jouissance s’annoncer un peu trop tôt à son goût, Dave repoussa soudainement violemment la tête de Sebastian qui toussa.

« S’il te plait, je t’en supplie, laisse moi. » demanda Sebastian d’une voix sanglotante.

« Je crois que tu n’as pas bien compris. Je vais pas te laisser avant d’avoir baisé ton joli petit cul. »

« S’il te plait… » murmura Sebastian en levant des yeux brillants vers son agresseur.

Dave l’attrapa par le bras et le releva puis le jeta à plat ventre sur le lit.

« Non, pas ça… »

« Tu vas la fermer oui ? » s’énerva Dave, faisant claquer le plat de sa main contre la fesse de Sebastian. « Mets-toi à quatre pattes maintenant. »

Sebastian sursauta mais n’obéit pas à l’ordre, Dave le répéta, faisant claquer à nouveau sa main sur sa fesse. Sebastian résista plusieurs fois à l’ordre, gémissant à chaque fois que la main de Dave s’abattait sur sa peau.

« Je t’ai dit de te mettre à quatre pattes. » répéta Dave, et cette fois ci, le coup qui s’abattit sur Sebastian fut plus net encore qu’avec la main de Dave.

Sebastian poussa un petit cri de surprise et se tortilla légèrement contre le matelas mais refusa obstinément de se mettre à quatre pattes.

« Tu crois qu’en jouant avec ma patience tu vas me faire changer d’avis ? » demanda Dave frappant à nouveau Sebastian à l’aide de l’objet offert par Santana. « Aucune chance. Trois ans que je te regarde tortiller du cul dans les couloirs et que j’attends d’y mettre ma queue. » un nouveau coup s’abattit sur les fesses de Sebastian. « Je peux encore attendre que tu obéisse. Tu devrais voir ton cul, tout rouge comme ça. »

Finalement, après plusieurs nouveaux coups qui envoyèrent des pics d’électricité à la fois douloureux et plaisants, Sebastian se redressa tant bien que mal sur les genoux.

« Tu vois, c’était pas si compliqué. »

« S’il te plait, laisse moi… » gémit Sebastian.

« Arrête de protester, tu en as envie. Tu en as tellement envie que ta queue est déjà prête à exploser. Mais je te défends de jouir. Tu vas te retenir tant que je te dirai pas que tu peux. C’est bien compris ? »

N’obtenant pas de réponse, Dave donna une nouvelle claque sur la peau déjà rosée. « C’est bien compris ? »

« Ah. Oui, j’ai compris. » sanglota Sebastian.

« Bien. »

Dave posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sebastian, glissant ses pouces entre les globes fermes pour les écarter. Il poussa un grognement en découvrant l’entrée de sa victime déjà dilatée par toutes les fois où ils avaient pris du bon temps depuis leur arrivée.

« S’il te plait… »  dit Sebastian dans un gémissement pitoyable.

Dave s’installa à genoux derrière Sebastian, il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qu’il avait laissé sur le lit en prévision et l’ouvrit.

« Tiens ton cul ouvert pour moi. » ordonna Dave.

Sebastian fit mine d’hésiter une seconde ou deux puis s’exécuta, écrasant sa joue sur l’oreiller pour se maintenir. Dave fit couler du lubrifiant directement dans le trou bien exposé.

« Et tu veux me faire croire que tu aime pas te faire enculer… Tu n’aime que ça. J’aurais peut-être dû ramener des copains avec moi pour te défoncer complètement comme tu aime. »

« Non, s’il te plait, s’il te plait laisse moi partir, je dirai rien c’est promis. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à ne rien dire. Et je vais te laisser partir… une fois que j’aurais bien remplis ton joli petit cul. » répondit Dave en étalant du lubrifiant sur son sexe tendu.

« Non, s’il te plait. J’ai des préservatifs dans… »

« Combien de fois je dois te dire de la fermer ? » Dave cria en donnant une nouvelle tape sur la hanche de Sebastian. « Je veux plus entendre un mot, plus un bruit, c’est bien compris ? »

Sebastian hocha la tête maladroitement contre l’oreiller, laissant rouler une fausse larme sur sa joue. Dave devait admettre que son mari était un bon acteur, s’il n’était pas lui-même entré dans la peau du bourreau, il ne pourrait pas continuer en le voyant dans cet état.

Dave plaça son gland à l’entrée de Sebastian et sans aucune mise en garde, s’enfonça d’un coup de rein puissant aussi profond que possible. Sebastian laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Sans attendre, Dave commença un va et vient rapide et violent.

« Ah putain, ton cul est encore meilleur que ce que j’imaginais en me branlant. Si tu savais combien de litre de sperme j’ai gâché à les envoyer ailleurs qu’au fond de ton ventre. Toutes ces années à te regarder passer devant moi sans jamais me remarquer. Tu vas payer pour ça. » grogna Dave sentant le plaisir monter rapidement. « N’ose pas jouir avant que je te l’ai dit. »

Le violeur d’un soir savait que ce rappel était inutile. En temps normal, il était rare que Sebastian jouisse avant lui de toute façon et il savait bien que cette fois ci, il tiendrait encore moins longtemps que d’habitude. D’ailleurs, quelques coups de reins plus tard il bloqua ses hanches et se déversa en Sebastian. Il se retira lentement et regarda son sperme couler entre les fesses de Sebastian. Il glissa doucement les doigts dedans, les enfonçant légèrement dans le trou dilaté, arrachant un gémissement à Sebastian.

« Je le savais que tu serais magnifique avec mon sperme dans ton petit cul. Et tu aimes ça en plus. » dit Dave, passant son autre main sous sa victime pour l’entourer autour de son sexe encore raide.

« S’il te plait, laisse-moi partir maintenant. S’il te plait. »

« Oui, c’est ça supplie moi. Tu as envie de jouir. »

« S’il te plait. Je t’en supplie, laisse-moi… » sanglota Sebastian.

« Tournes toi. Je veux te voir. Je suis sûr que tu es encore plus beau quand tu jouis. » grogna Dave en retirant ses mains.

Sebastian ne bougea pas alors Dave passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le retourna, le dos plaqué contre le matelas comme s’il était une poupée de chiffon. Puis il reprit son sexe en main et commença à aller et venir vivement dessus.

« Ah, ah. S’il te plait, laisse-moi… » commença Sebastian, mettant un bras sur son visage.

« Ne te cache pas, je veux tout voir. » grogna Dave en repoussant le bras de Sebastian de sa main libre.

« S’il te plait, s’il te plait. » murmura Sebastian, agrippant ses mains aux draps.

« Laisse-toi aller. Je sais que tu as envie de jouir. Allez, jouis pour moi. » dit Dave en accélérant sa main sur le sexe de Sebastian.

« S’il te plait, s’il te plait. » gémit Sebastian en s’arquant contre le matelas.

« Oh oui, supplie moi. Tu protestes mais tu aimes ça. Tu adores te faire prendre par de vrais mecs. Ne luttes pas, laisse-toi aller. »

Sebastian s’agrippait de plus en plus fort au draps, s’arquant dans les caresses et soudain Dave sentit le sexe entre ses doigts pulser et déverser de longs jets chauds. Il continua à caresser Sebastian jusqu’à ce qu’il gémisse de douleur plus que de plaisir.

« Brocolis ? » demanda Dave sans arrêter ses caresses.

« Brocolis. » répondit Sebastian.

Dave relâcha le sexe de son mari et remonta lentement contre son corps pour l’attirer dans ses bras.

« A quel point c’est mauvais si je te dis que j’ai adoré ça ? » demanda Sebastian en se callant bien dans les bras de son mari.

« Pas plus mauvais que si je te dis que j’ai aimé aussi je supposes. » répondit Dave en prenant une lingette sur la table de nuit pour nettoyer un peu leurs peaux.

« Tu dis ça pour que je me sentes moins mal ou tu as vraiment aimé ? »

« D’abord, je t’interdis de te sentir mal d’avoir aimé, peu importe si j’ai aimé aussi ou pas. Et ensuite, est-ce que j’ai l’habitude de te mentir ? »

« Non. »

« J’ai aimé ça, vraiment. » dit Dave avant d’embrasser son mari à pleine bouche. « Et surtout, je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime aussi. » répondit Sebastian, glissant sa tête dans le cou de Dave.

Ils s’endormirent paisiblement, leurs corps emmêlés.


	9. Avion de retour

Trop tôt à leur goût, arriva le jour d’aller à l’aéroport pour rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient contents de retrouver leurs habitudes, ou plutôt de les redécouvrir en tant qu’hommes mariés, mais ils seraient bien restés une semaine de plus à explorer les moindres recoins du corps de l’autre.

« On est pas encore à la maison. On pourrait tester littéralement une des expressions françaises pour tirer son coup. » chuchota Sebastian à l’oreille de Dave dans la file d’attente pour l’embarquement.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Dave.

«  **De nous envoyer en l’air**. » répondit Sebastian tout bas d’une voix sensuelle.

Dave avait appris un peu de Français depuis qu’il avait rencontré Marie et Chloé sept ans plus tôt. Pas assez pour connaître cette expression, mais assez pour en comprendre le double sens et réaliser ce que Sebastian suggérait.

C’est pour ça que quelques heures plus tard, quand une bonne partie des passagers étaient à moitié endormis, ils s’étaient dirigés discrètement vers les toilettes et s’étaient enfermés ensemble dans l’une des minuscules cabines.

En quelques secondes, Sebastian s’était retrouvé plaqué contre la porte, son cou attaqué par les lèvres avides de son mari, leurs mains se hâtant déjà de déboutonner leurs pantalons. L’anticipation depuis que Sebastian avait, non sans une explication embarrassante avec l’agent à l’embarquement, réussi à faire passer une petite bouteille de lubrifiant à travers les contrôles, les avait gardé excités depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Dave passa une main entre les fesses de Sebastian, laissant un doigt glisser contre son petit trou et grogna.

« Putain, Sebastian, je t’ai tellement baisé cette semaine. Je sais pas si tu vas pouvoir redevenir normal. »

« Et si on se souciait de ça plus tard ? Tout de suite, j’ai trop envie de toi. »

« Hum et moi donc. » murmura Dave roulant un préservatif sur son sexe tendu pendant que Sebastian en roulait un sur le sien.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, étalant beaucoup de lubrifiant sur l’érection de Dave. Puis le professeur souleva son mari qui s’agrippa autour de sa taille avec ses jambes pendant qu’il était plaqué contre l’une des parois de la minuscule cabine.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Dave d’une voix rauque.

« Oh que oui je suis prêt. Allez bébé, mets la moi. »

Dave guida son sexe contre l’entrée de Sebastian, il poussa un peu pour faire pénétrer son gland puis relâcha un peu sa prise sur la taille de son mari pour le laisser descendre sur sa longueur.

« Oh putain, David, c’est… encore plus imposant comme ça. » dit Sebastian en crispant légèrement le visage.

« Tu as mal ? Tu veux qu’on arrête ? »

« Surtout pas ! Donne-moi juste une minute ou deux, d’accord. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Dave attendit patiemment, parsemant le cou de Sebastian de baisers, suçotant la peau pour y laisser sa marque parce qu’il le pouvait, se concentrant sur la respiration saccadée de Sebastian pour s’assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

« Bouge maintenant. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Dave, un peu parce qu’il ne voulait pas blesser Sebastian et un peu aussi parce que ça l’excitait quand Sebastian devenait désespéré.

« Oui, je suis sûr, bouge. »

« Attends, je veux pas te faire mal tu sais. »

« Putain, David, bouge je te dis. »

« Vraiment, tu es sûr ? »

Impatient, Sebastian appuya ses mains sur les épaules de Dave et contracta ses cuisses pour se soulever légèrement et faire glisser le sexe de Dave.

« Tu vas m’obliger à faire tout le boulot ? » demanda Sebastian avant de se laisser retomber sur le sexe de son mari. « Oh ouiiii, juste comme ça. »

« Oh bordel, j’ai rien contre l’idée en tous cas. Tu fais ça tellement bien. » grogna Dave contre le cou de Sebastian.

Le jeune avocat recommença son mouvement quelques fois, gémissant de plaisir, plantant ses dents dans le cou de Dave pour se retenir de crier.

« Je suppose que je peux ajouter cette position à la liste des positions que je peux utiliser quand je veux te faire hurler de plaisir. » taquina Dave à l’oreille de son mari.

« Ferme la et baise moi. » supplia Sebastian.

« Oh monsieur Karofsky, j’aime quand vous devenez vulgaire. » susurra Dave en donnant un coup de rein.

« Moi j’aime quand vous m’appelez monsieur Karofsky, monsieur Karofsky. » dit Sebastian dans un gémissement.

« Dommage que j’ai promis de ne plus faire ça pendant un mois une fois à la maison. Tu es tellement excitant à t’assoir comme ça sur ma queue. Et à la maison, tu n’as pas à retenir tes cris. »

« On a qu’à commencer le début du mois d’abstinence quand on aura repris le travail plutôt. » proposa Sebastian avant de mordre à nouveau le cou de Dave pour étouffer un de ses cris.

Ca n’aurait pas dû être un tel excitant pour Dave, mais les dents de son mari se plantant dans son cou, perçant presque la peau, suffirent à le pousser juste au bord du gouffre et plonger, éjaculant dans le préservatif.

« Et comme d’habitude, tu ne m’as pas attendu. » taquina Sebastian.

« Pas de ma faute, tu es beaucoup trop sexy, je ne peux pas te résister. »

« Parce que tu crois que je peux te résister ? »

« Tu dois avoir plus de self control que moi sûrement. » répondit Dave en soulevant Sebastian par la taille pour se retirer, les faisant grimacer tous les deux.

Dave retira le préservatif avec précaution, le noua et le jeta dans la poubelle, il essuya ce qu’il restait de sperme sur son sexe ramolli avec du papier toilette qu’il jeta dans la cuvette et se rhabilla.

« Tu comptes me laisser en plan comme ça ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Je compterais pas là-dessus si j’étais toi. » répliqua Dave refermant la lunette des toilettes et s’asseyant dessus. « Viens un peu par là. » dit-il, passant ses mains sur les fesses de Sebastian pour le rapprocher de lui.

Il lui retira son préservatif, déterminé à ne pas laisser une goutte du précieux liquide être perdue. Puis, titillant du bout du doigt l’entrée dilatée de son mari, il passa lentement la langue sur son sexe. Sebastian était frémissant de plaisir sous les caresses de l’homme de sa vie.

Dave enfonça un peu son doigt, effleurant délicatement le point sensible à l’intérieur tout en enroulant ses lèvres autour de son gland pour le sucer.

« Oh Pooky, tu es vraiment bon à ça. »

« Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. » dit Dave avec un clignement d’œil avant de faire glisser le sexe de son mari dans sa bouche.

« Tu crois qu’on va se lasser de ça un jour ? »

« J’espère pas. Mais arrête de me poser des questions, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? »

« Tu as raison, vas y, suce moi. »

Dave reprit lentement le sexe de Sebastian en bouche, le fit aller et venir entre ses lèvres. Il faisait glisser sa langue contre le gland de son amant augmentant peu à peu la pression tout en titillant sa prostate avec un doigt.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps de ce traitement pour que Sebastian sente la douce chaleur s’installer au creux de son ventre.

Dave se recula juste assez pour souffler « Tu as été bien sage, je vais essayer de pas tout avaler et de t’en laisser un peu. » avant de replonger sur le sexe raide devant lui.

Et ce fut juste ce qu’il fallait à Sebastian pour jouir à son tour entre les lèvres douces de son mari qui avala une bonne partie du liquide qui lui emplissait la bouche. Quand l’avocat eut relâché les dernières gouttes, il se retira doucement, regardant avec envie son mari s’essuyer les lèvres avec le pouce.

« Laisse-moi voir. » demanda Sebastian, posant une main sous le menton de Dave qui entrouvrit la bouche. « C’est pour moi ça ? » demanda-t-il inutilement en voyant son sperme sur la langue de Dave.

Le professeur hocha la tête, ne risquant pas de parler vu la situation. Sebastian sourit et fit signe à son mari de se relever. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, goûtant à son propre sperme, les deux hommes gémirent dans le baiser et quand ils se séparèrent, il n’y avait plus de sperme dans leurs bouches même si aucun des deux n’aurait pu affirmer lequel d’entre eux avait bu les dernières gouttes.

Se rhabiller dans la minuscule cabine s’avéra être un challenge même s’ils avaient gardé la majorité de leurs vêtements sur eux. Aux prix de quelques contorsions et de frôlements délicieux de leurs corps, ils réussirent à avoir l’air à peu près présentable. Sûrement pas assez pour qu’il y ai le moindre doute quant à leurs activités dans la petite pièce, mais après tout, ils s’en fichaient, ils étaient mariés, de jeunes mariés même, c’était normal qu’ils aient envie de se jeter l’un sur l’autre toutes les cinq minutes.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, se confessant à nouveau leur amour avant de ressortir sans même essayer de cacher le fait qu’ils étaient ensemble dans la même cabine. Et à part quelques regards dégoûtés venant sans aucun doute de certains homophobes, ils virent beaucoup de petits sourires entendus sur les visages de leurs compagnons de voyage.


End file.
